Endless Possibilities
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: What happens when you stick two totally different people in the same dorm together? Things tend to get a little crazy. But sometimes the strongest bonds can be built from the strangest situations & we find our worst enemies can become our best friends.
1. Chapter 1 : My Roomate, Or My Enemy?

**ASlaveToWords: Hello, Hello! Remember Eidolon Twilight Princess?**

**ETP: Hi!**

**ASlaveToWords: Well, she and I have managed to concoct something brand-new! We've decided to write a co-authored fanfic. Hope you guys like it!**

**ETP: Please read and review; no flames though! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither one of us own GX, the characters, or dueling.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: My Roommate… or My Enemy?

Duel Academy was so different compared to Scotland. Éire McKenzie couldn't believe her eyes as she wandered down the forest path, her teal eyes taking in the canopy of leaves that sunlight streamed through, illuminating her way as she headed in the direction of what appeared to be the Main Building. She thought of home, of her Grandmother Morgan, and her foster brother Caël.

It was a wonder she had left them with so little tears. Morgan had practically raised her since her parents died in a horrible boating accident when she was seven, and had taken in Caël shortly after. But then again, Éire had left them and her home to attend North Academy, and that was the only reason she was at DA in the first place.

Now if only she could find…

"JESSE!"

Jesse Anderson stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Jim Cook and they turned in unison, seeing the barely shorter girl break into an excited run, and lunged to tackle him. Jesse landed hard on his back, groaning slightly in pain, until he looked up to see the scarlet-haired girl smiling. Her thick, long locks fell to the small of her back, waving slightly at the ends, and she had a fringe of three bangs resting on her forehead and falling into her left eye.

"Uh… Éire? What are you doin' here?" Jesse groaned.

Éire quickly climbed off him.

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied in her thick Scot-Irish accent, "I'm here because I can't leave my best friend without his own personal cheerleader."

Jesse pulled himself to his feet and brushed the dirt off the seat of his pants, before he smiled and reached out to ruffle Éire's scarlet head.

"I'm glad you're here, Éire." Jesse smiled and then introduced her to his Aussie companion, "Jim, this is my best friend from North Academy, Éire McKenzie."

"Era?" Jim blinked.

"Oh, its spelled E-I-R-E, with an accent on the first E." She explained. "It means 'Ireland'. My mother named me." the Celt held her hand out and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Jim!"

"Nice to meet you too, Sheila." Jim replied, before he glanced at Jesse. "Energetic little one, ain't she?"

Jesse laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You've no idea…"

Éire smiled and then said, "Hey, Jess, can you show me how to get to the dormitories?"

"Go 'ead mate. I need to get ol' Shirley 'ere out to get some grub." Jim laughed.

That's when Éire realized there was a croc strapped to Jim's back. Her teal eyes widened to the size of saucers before she side-stepped behind Jesse in absolute fear. Jesse laughed, reassuring her that Shirley was harmless, but Éire refused to move until Jim was well on his way. Jesse managed to pry her from the back of his shirt, grabbing her shoulders, and leading her toward the Obelisk dorms.

"So… that croc is really his pet?"

"Um, we like to call Shirley his companion… pet is degrading to them."

Éire shook her head, still smiling. "If you say so, Jess."

Jesse glanced down at her with his emerald eyes.

"So, you really did make it here to Duel Academy. No offense, Éire, but I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I didn't want to be at NA without you." She replied simply, "It just wasn't the same."

They reached the shores of the lake, and Éire's eyes took in the sight of the dorms, her eyes widening in awe. Jesse laughed again.

"C'mon, wait until you see the inside!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as they entered the dorms. Éiretook everything in at once, looking more excited and pleased with each passing second. Jesse showed her the way to the rooms and to her own.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem. Need anythin' else?"

Éire shook her head, "I think I'll be alright now."

Jesse nodded, "'Kay. Hey, just call me on the PDA when you're done. I'll take you over to the Red dorm to meet some of my chums."

"Okay, later, Jess."

Éire watched the spiky-teal haired boy turn on his heel with a wave and waltz down the corridor. She smiled; glad to see Jesse seeming a bit more at home here at DA, before she unlocked the door to her new dorm. She opened it and stepped inside, pausing a moment later as she saw another person in the room, unpacking.

"Um… hullo."

The other girl jumped and whirled around. She looked about the same height as Éire, with black hair tumbling down her back to about her elbows with bright red streaks all throughout the midnight shade. Side-swept bangs fell into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Hi…"

The greeting was spoken warily, almost in a disinterested sort of way. Éire bit her lip before timidly approaching and holding her hand out.

"Um, I'm Éire McKenzie, you're roommate."

The other girl looked at Éire's hand before taking it, gripping it for a second, and quickly releasing it.

"Saija Porter." She stated simply.

"Saija? That's such a pretty name."

"Um-hm."

Éire blinked at the brush off, taken aback by the cold demeanor Saija was putting off, and she couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong to offend the other duelist so quickly. Looking slightly dejected, Éire moved to the other bed that had her belongings resting on it, before starting to unpack. Saija turned suddenly, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

Éire blinked as she stopped tending to the vase of exotic flowers she had just placed on the desk.

"Seriously, why do you have those in here?"

"Um, because they're… pretty…" Éire's voice faltered somewhat, "And… I like plants… and gardening…"

Saija's face was expressionless, but her eyes were filled with irritancy and a hint of anger. Éire mustered her courage and sent a glare back at her.

"And if you have a problem with it, then learn to deal with it."

Saija raised an eyebrow at those words.

"Really now? And what, preytell, do you plan to do about it if I don't?"

Éire shrunk back as she realized how much stronger Saija was.

"Um… I-I'll…"

Saija rolled her eyes.

"If you can't even back up what you say, how can you be a strong duelist? So far you've just proven you're all talk and no game." She said as she shook her head and crossed the room.

"I-I'll have you know that I am one of the top students of North Academy and a regional duelist of both Ireland and Scotland!" Éire snapped, her face turning as red as the streaks in Saija's hair.

"Oh-ho! Really now?" Saija smirked and turned to face her roommate, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Éire narrowed her eyes, "Are you challenging me to a duel?"

Saija's smirk broadened, "That's _exactly_ what I'm doing, McKenzie. Tonight, Obelisk Stadium. Bring all your little hippie friends. That way there'll be no question just who's the _best_ around here."

Éire fought back her tears as Saija headed out of the dorm. Angrily, she punched her pillow, her body trembling. Never had she ever met someone as cold as Saija Porter. It was almost alarming how cold-hearted her roommate had turned out to be.

"You don't want to be friends, then fine. I'll beat you and show you that I'm just as good as you, Saija." Éire growled, strangling her pillow. "I'm gonna beat you, I swear it."

Now all she had to do was defeat her roommate, who had already become her enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: And there's the first chapter!**

**ASlaveToWords: Hope you guys liked it. Please, review, okay?**

**ETP: But no flames!**

**ASlaveToWords: Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2: I don't need you

**ASlaveToWords: Back for the second chapter… much to your guys' dismay. Haha. Just teasing.**

**ETP: Anyways, we hope you liked the first chapter. This one has some duel-action!**

**ASlaveToWords: Just so you know, all the cards that belong to Saija and Éire are created and not real… as amazing as they would be if they were…**

**ETP: Haha. So send us a review please!**

**Disclaimer: We only own Saija and Éire… and any other OCs we may throw in here.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saija worked her jaw as she walked away from the dorms and headed towards the beach.

"Lovely." She mumbled to herself irritably. "Just peachy. It's not bad enough that I've had to scrape and scratch my way through everything to get here, now I've got some hippie, earth-child as a roommate. Can things possibly get any better?"

Saija Porter was a special breed all her own. No matter where you go, there's always someone strange, odd, different or unique. Saija Porter was all of this and more.

Her parents had died when she was very young, barely old enough to remember them. She had been taken in by her uncle, the only family she had left, and he loved her very much. The only problem was, he was never there. She saw about as much of her uncle as she saw of her parents. His idea of apologies for not being there was money -- whatever she wanted. But that was the thing about Saija Porter. To her, nothing came for free.

Ridiculed and taunted to the point of insanity, Saija had shut herself off from the world at an early age. She lived to be different, yearned to stand out, and strived to be the best. This one, single thought was the center or Saija's world; her goal, her need, her obsession.

_Be the best._

It was because of this obsession that she cut herself off from the world. Her greatest skill was hiding and blocking her emotions and she could shut them off at will. So far, no one had ever managed to get through to her, and if she had it her way, no one ever would.

Saija shoved her hands in her jacket pocket as her eyes narrowed in thought. Then she thought back to her new roommate and she smirked.

"If she's one of the top students at North Academy, then there's gonna be some easy pickings this year. There's no way that little lovey-dovey, tree-hugging, happy-go-lucky, carrot-top is really that much of a challenge."

Saija suddenly halted in her tracks as something else her new roommate said came back to her.

_". . . a regional duelist of both Ireland and Scotland!"_

Saija's eyes widened.

"Éire McKenzie! Dammit, why didn't I recognize her name before?! That's the girl who beat Tori Harper in the final rounds of last month's championship! He's supposed to be one of the best!"

Saija frowned deeply and reached into her pocket to extract her deck.

"I've worked too hard to get here to fail now. It's just us guys, you and me -- just like it's always been. We don't need them, we don't need anybody else!"

Green eyes squeezed shut tightly as her hands gripped her deck to her chest.

"I'll make you proud mom and dad. . . I'll prove them all wrong. I'll get there all by myself and no one will ever say again that I'm too weak, that I'm not good enough!"

Saija sighed lightly and reverently replaced her deck back into her pocket.

"Well, if she is the girl I think she is, then I'd better be careful. If I've learned anything, it's

that things aren't always what they seem . . . and I won't be beaten again. . I can't."

With a look of determination, Saija raised her head high and resumed her trek to the shoreline.

* * *

"Nice move mate! How about best two outta three?"

Tyranno Hassleberry laughed and straightened triumphantly.

"You're on!"

As Jim and Hassleberry set up their duel disks for a third time, Jaden's voice made them pause in their actions.

"Hey, who's that? I've never seen her before."

"I dunno." Jesse replied. "She's not from my school."

"Mine either." Jim added.

"I've never seen her before either." Hassleberry said with a concentrated look.

"Hmm..." Jaden pondered. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves?"

"Good idea Jay." Jesse said with a smile. He then lifted one hand up to cup his mouth while the other lifted into the air to form a wave.

"Hey! Over here!"

Saija stopped walking and looked around. It took her a moment but she eventually spotted a group of boys waving at her.

"Come over!" shouted a brunette Slifer student.

Saija raised an eyebrow, snorted indignantly and continued on her way without a second glance.

Jesse lowered his hand and exchanged looks with Jaden.

"Maybe she didn't hear us?" Jaden suggested with a shrug. Jesse frowned but said nothing.

"I don't think that was it Jay." Jim said, watching the girl walk away with a frown of his own.

"Well, who cares?" Hassleberry said indignantly. "If she wants to be stuck up then fine, let her be. You guys tried and she didn't wanna have nothin' to do with ya."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Jesse said absently.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jesse's PDA went off. He pulled it from his pocket and smiled when he saw Éire's name on his screen.

"Hey-ya!" He greeted her cheerfully. But his smile quickly faded when he noted the rather disheveled look on his best friend's face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You just got here, what's got you so upset already?"

"I just met my roommate." The fiery-redhead replied moodily. Jesse blinked at her.

"Well, I can tell you must have gotten off to a bangin' good start. . ." He said half

-playfully, half-serious.

Éire sighed.

"She's . . . so. . . . Urg!"

Jesse sweatdropped.

"Uh. . . right. Well, I'm really sorry to hear that. Why don't you come on over to the Slifer dorms and meet some really cool people. That outta cheer you up."

Éire smiled the same old bright smile Jesse loved, and nodded happily.

"OK!" She said cheerfully. "I'll be right over."

"Kay. See ya in a bit."

Jesse disconnected the call and stuffed his PDA back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Hassleberry asked curiously. Jesse beamed.

"She's my best friend from North Academy. She's comin' down here now so you can all meet her. You're gonna love 'er!"

Éire hummed happily as she watered the last of her beautiful plants, then grabbed her deck and headed for the door.

_"That crabby old sourpuss."_ She thought in annoyance. _"I'm not gonna let her ruin my fun here. So what if I've got a mean roommate? There are lots of other people here at DA to make friends with!"_

With these thoughts in her head, Éire found it easy to put Saija out of her head as he walked down the long trek to the Slifer dorms.

Finally arriving at her destination, Éire smiled at Jesse as he spotted and approached her.

"Hey there you are! Ready to make some real friends?"

Éire nodded, her bright smile still in place.

"You bet!"

"Alright! Well, this here's Jaden Yuki, Tyranno Hassleberry, Syrus Truesdale and well, you already know Jim."

Éire smiled at everyone as they greeted her and shook her extended hand. She felt so much better to see that there actually were nice people at DA and that her friendly efforts hadn't been for nothing.

"There are more people for you to meet, but they're all somewhere else right now." Jesse added.

"That's fine." Éire replied. "I can wait."

"So, who's your roommate?" Jesse asked curiously. Éire frowned.

"Her name is Saija Porter. She's really mean!"

Jesse placed a finger to his chin in concentration while the others seemed to be thinking too. Eventually they all looked back at her with either shrugs or shaking their heads.

"Nope, I don't know her." Jesse said.

Éire's frown turned to a look of slight anger and indignentce.

"She's got some kind of. . . 'holier-then-thou' sort of attitude. I'd barely been in the room with her ten minutes before she'd challenged me to a duel!"

This thought actually interested the boys and they all exchanged looks.

"Really?" Jaden asked, though he seemed a bit more excited then the others.

"Yeah." Éire replied. "But it was none too friendly! She seems to think she's better then everyone else because she told me to bring all my friends so she can prove who's the _best_."

Jesse frowned at this.

"Yeah? Is that what she said? Well, then you're gonna hafta do just that! We'll all be there for you and no one will be there for her!"

Éire laughed lightly.

"I'm sure she has _some_ friends Jess." She said with a smile. Jesse snorted and crossed his arms.

"I doubt it." He said matter-of-factly. "Who wants to be friends with someone like that?"

Éire grinned and shook her head, then reached out to give Jesse a hug.

"Thanks Jess, you always make me feel better."

* * *

Saija took a deep breath as she starred out over the water. After hours of simply standing and starring, the sun had nearly set and she knew her new roommate would be waiting for her to duel. With one last look at the cards spread out in her hands before her, Saija lifted her head high and once more put her cards back into her pocket.

* * *

"About time!" Hassleberry groaned as a strange girl strolled into the stadium.

She walked up to the dueling platform and turned around to face her opponent, who, just as she thought, was already waiting for her.

A few of the people in the stands blinked at Saija when they saw her and she could hear them whispering but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who you guys tried to talk to earlier?" Hassleberry whispered loudly.

"Yeah, sure looks like her." Jaden replied, narrowing his eyes to get a better look.

"That's her alright." Jesse said with a frown. "And it explains a lot. She doesn't even _look_ very nice."

Saija ignored the people in the stands and immediately blocked out the sting of jealousy and longing she felt at seeing them. Just as Jesse had said, there were lots of people behind Éire and no one behind her. But as usual, she switched off the feelings like a light switch and lifted her nose in the air.

"You ready over there earth-child?"

Éire, seemingly totally unbothered by the dub, straightened confidently.

"Yea, I am. And just to show how generous I am, I'll even let you go first."

Saija smirked.

"Generosity doesn't win duels sweetie. But don't worry, I'll toughen you up."

Saija mimicked Éire as they both placed their decks in their duel disks and shouted in unison.

"Duel!"

Without skipping a beat, Saija drew her cards and immediately put one down.

"I play Guardian Vampira in attack mode. I'll also equip her with Heaven's Blessing which raises her attack by four hundred, giving her sixteen hundred life points. I'll also place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Everyone watched as a tall, beautiful, vampire looking being appeared with massive, silky black wings. Her face was a work of art and her bright fiery hair fell like a waterfall down her back, crowned with a crown of thorns and tiny white rose buds and blossoms. Her eyes were silver lined in black and her skin was pale as moonlight with only a hint of color. She was truly stunning but she also looked dark and dangerous. When Saija played her spell card, a light as if from Heaven fell upon her and made her appear to almost glow.

Looking only mildly impressed, Éire drew her cards and carefully looked them over. She immediately spotted the trio she'd use and took them from her hand.

"I play Spirit of the Hills and Wild Protector. I'll then play Merger of the Greatest. This allows me to merge two Beast-Type monsters on my side of the field and either one from your side or another from my deck to form a great beast. Since you don't have any best-type monsters, I'll take one from my deck."

Éire shuffled through her deck until she found the card she was looking for. She then placed it onto her duel disk and it appeared before her with the others.

"I choose Leader of the Pack,"

Now before Éire were three of the most magnificent beasts most people in attendance had ever seen.

On the left was a great grey wolf with piercing, emerald-green eyes that seemed able to pierce one's soul. It easily reached Éire's elbow. This was Spirit of the Hills.

In the middle was Wild Protector which was a stunning black fox with ember eyes that appeared to hold burning embers in their midst. It was perhaps about the size of a real fox, but its shoulders and muscles rippled with the anticipation of a good fight.

Lastly was Leader of the Pack. Its coat was so white it seemed to glow. Its eyes were like coal-black jewels in its head that seemed to hold all the wisdom of the world and on its forehead was a black, four-point star. Unable to take her eyes off of him, Saija starred in awe at what was easily the most magnificent beast she'd ever seen.

"Now I merge my three beasts together to form . . ."

The three beasts leapt into the air and the usual swirl of color appeared before a mighty, for-legged animal leapt from the air and landed beside Éire.

"Cernunnos!"

Saija could barely hide her amazement as she starred. This beast towered over Éire and stood tall and proud, indeed looking like the protector he was supposed to be. He looked like Leader of the Pack only his fur was now streaked with black and where his star had been before there was now a massive, twisted horn on his head. He was most certainly a sight to behold and not the sort of wolf you'd wish to run into in the dead of night.

"Since my Cernunnos was a special summon I can't attack, so I place one card face down and end my turn."

Saija blinked twice and straightened. She drew wordlessly and looked over the cards in her hand, then placed one onto her disk.

"I play Guardian Angel in attack mode. Due to her special ability, if you have no guardian or spiritual beings on your side of the field, I can attack you directly. Angel, attack!"

Éire's lips turned up into the slightest of smiles as she turned over her face-down.

"Sorry roomie, but you forgot about this. This card is called No Special Treatment. It negates any direct attacks to me when I still have monsters on the field. Convenient eh?"

Saija lifted her chin.

"Lucky move. I end my turn."

"Well, if that's all then, I play the field spell, The Hills of Scotland, which boosts all beast and Celtic type monsters attack by three hundred and defense by five-hundred. That means Cernunnos now has twenty-five hundred attack points. Cernunnos, attack her Vampira."

"Not so fast earth-child." Saija spoke up, flipping over one of her own cards. "I reveal my face-down, Saving Grace. If a monster with over five hundred attack points more then my monster has tries to attack me, it gets sent forward in time three turns. Too bad hunny-bun, I was looking forward to seeing what you _great protector_ could do."

Again completely unfazed, Éire placed down another card.

"OK. I play Wolfs Bane in defense mode and end my turn."

Another wolf appeared, looking quite ordinary, and Saija scoffed.

"Well, that's one way to end a turn; play a puppy. Here's how you begin one! Vampira, attack her Wolfs Bane!"

Both players watched as the beautiful Guardian attacked and destroyed Éire's wolf and returned to her side again. This knocked Éire's life points down to two-thousand.

"Very nice." Éire commented. "Congrats. Nice move. Unfortunately, you didn't do your homework. See when Wolfs Bane is destroyed while it's alone, it doesn't go straight to the graveyard. Instead, it goes into my opponent's deck and infects all monsters above fifteen-hundred attack points, making them useless."

Saija scowled and looked down at her deck to see it glowing a sickly greenish color.

"That's fine." She seethed. "I can still beat you with my remaining monsters. I reveal my face-down card Helping Hand! This card allows me to put a block on your deck as well. If I receive a handicap from you, you can no longer use any monsters that aren't Celestial Beings or Guardians. And, judging by what I've seen so far, I'm guessing you don't have any. So, looks like you're screwed. I place one card face down and end my turn."

Still keeping her cool, Éire drew a card from her deck, studied it for a moment, and then played it, surprising Saija greatly.

"Saija, meet Morph. For one turn only, this little green blob of adorableness gets to be any type I want him to. So, guess what type he is? And because his original type is a Celtic type, he gets the boost from my field spell. So, morph, attack her directly."

Saija couldn't seem to be able to decide whether to laugh or be confused.

"Have you lost your mind? I've got two monsters on the field which are way higher then you're ugly little blob! Are you _trying_ to loose this duel?"

But Éire remained silent as her monster approached -- and attacked Saija directly, knocking her life points down to two-thousand as well. Saija looked horrified.

"Why didn't you defend me??" She yelled at her Guardians. They simply turned to her and frowned, making Saija gasp when she noticed the sickly green glow about them.

"Remember my Wolfs Bane?" Éire said. "Both your monsters had more then fifteen hundred attack points, so they were infected by my virus."

Saija's teeth clenched and she starred at Éire with what was slowly mounting to a great dislike.

"You'll pay for that." She hissed dangerously.

Éire smiled and opened her mouth to speak again but a loud0 whistle stopped her.

All heads turned to the doors of the arena to see a very pissed looking Crowler standing there with crossed arms.

"Just what do you all think you're doing?!"

"Wrapping Christmas presents!" Saija snapped angrily. "What does it look like?"

Crowler glowered at Saija, not recognizing her at first.

"Well, it's well past hours and there's no dueling after hours! Detention for everyone in here!"

There was a loud collective groan around the stadium and many angry protests but

Crowler simply turned and walked away, ignoring them all.

"Please sir!" Éire called loudly over the voices. "It was just Saija and me dueling; don't punish everyone else because of us!"

Saija snorted.

"I don't give a damn, I just wanna finish this!"

Crowler turned back around and looked at Éire, ready to tell her off for questioning him, but he choked when he finally recognized her, then Saija.

"Ms. McKenzie! Ms. Porter! I didn't recognize. . "

Crowler cleared his throat and straightened in an attempt to look important.

"Yes, well. . . you are both new here and you of course don't know all the rules yet. . You all get away with it this time, but don't let it happen again."

Éire sighed and deactivated her duel disk, but an angry protest from across the platform made her look up in surprise.

"Hey!" Saija shouted. "This isn't over McKenzie!"

Éire opened her mouth to speak again but once more she was cut off.

"Yes it is."

Saija looked over Éire's shoulder to see one of the boys who'd been calling to her earlier approaching Éire with a hard expression, his eyes narrowed angrily at Saija. Saija blinked at the bluenette for a moment, stunned, until eventually her face contorted angrily again.

"And who the hell are you?!"

The boy ignored Saija and continued to glare at her as he spoke again.

"You picked a bad time for a duel and you've been warned. I won't let Éire get in trouble for your ignorance and snottiness. If you wanna duel her that badly, then it's gonna have to be some other time."

Saija glowered at the bluenette for a moment, a dislike matching only the way she felt for Éire building inside her. Finally she turned her gaze on said redhead and her eyes narrowed.

"We'll finish this when your _boyfriend's_ not around." She said coldly. "Later _roomie_."

Éire watched Saija go with a frown and she shook her head.

"Ya know. . . I kinda feel bad for her." She said thoughtfully.

Jesse smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Only you would feel bad for someone like that." He said playfully.

As if not hearing him or acknowledging him, Éire spoke again.

"But then I remember what a completely horrible person she is and it goes away."

Jesse laughed and gave Éire a nuggie.

"Yeah, yeah. Forget her; let's go get something to eat."

Éire finally looked up at Jesse, and then looked around at Jaden and the others as the brunette let out a big whoop of approval.

"Yeah, lets." She agreed with a smile.

The small group left the stadium in search for food, not one single mind sparring Saija Porter a moments thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Words Of Advice

**ASlaveToWords: Not much to say except for…**

**ETP: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GX, or the insanely hot characters. Only our OCs.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Just great, first they stick me in the same dorm as her, and now I gotta sit in front of her and let her glare daggers into the back of my head? What have I done to deserve this torment from Saija?_"

Éire clenched her fists tightly as she tried to concentrate on the lecture on International Cooperation from Crowler, but it was getting harder with each passing moment. Saija was still livid about a rematch, persistently bothering Éire every chance she could about having one. It had even driven Éire to the point of a restless night, and she had spent the night on the grounds of the dorms, finding new and exotic flowers until the sun rose.

Now she was sitting beside Jesse, who kept glancing at her in concern, especially as she rubbed her eyes to keep from falling asleep. Crowler was droning on and on, which wasn't helping, and they still had to endure at least another fifteen minutes of the lecture. Jaden, so very boldly, was fast asleep down in the Slifer section beside Blair Flannigan, who Éire had met the night before at dinner, and Chazz Princeton, who reminded her of a male-version of Saija, so she had taken extra precautions around him.

"Um, Jess?"

Jesse felt Éire nudge him slightly under the desk.

"Yeah?"

"How come Tyranno is sitting in the Slifer section if he's a Ra Yellow?"

Jesse chuckled, "Why do I spend the night in the Red dorm when I have an awesome nicer dorm in the Blue? It's just how Sarge works. He prefers livin' with Jay and Chazz."

Éire's teal eyes smiled, "Oh, okay, I gotcha."

Jesse turned his attention back on Crowler, but Éire found herself gazing down at Tyranno Hassleberry in wonder. She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a little as she took him in. He was very good-looking in his own way, wearing his ebony hair in cornrows with his Dino bandanna, which contrasted against his tan complexion, and made his earth brown eyes stand out, and that charming Southern accent that was different from Jesse's made her drool.

Éire had never been one to notice boys before in the ways she was noticing Tyranno. Sure, she thought Jesse was downright adorable, but she had never really been attracted to him that way before. It was the same when it came to Jaden, Jim, Chazz, and even little Syrus.

"Hey, earth-child, mind moving your head? I can't see the screen." Saija hissed.

Éire blushed heavily and quickly lowered her head, staring into her lap, and trying to fight back the desired retort she wanted to throw back at her roommate. She closed her eyes and tried to simmer down as she thought of her Grandma Morgan. The wise old woman had told her to always love the people around her, even if they were intolerable, and to be kind and gentle to all.

"_It's hard, Grandma… I just don't know if I can handle Saija and her issues any longer!_"

The bell rang shrilly, cutting off Crowler, and some of the Slifers couldn't help but cheer as they took off for the door to head to lunch. Jim, who was seated on the other side of Jesse, turned his one blue eye on the Celt a moment later, gently nudging her to get her attention as Jesse attempted to awaken Jaden by poking him with a stick he had found earlier before class. Éire blinked and looked up, blushing slightly as she recognized the Aussie, who closed his eye and gave her a small smile.

"C'mon, now, Sheila, before all the good grub's taken."

"Oh… right…"

Éire threw a glance down at the doorway, where Saija had just left, pausing to throw a small glare at her. She flinched slightly and hung her head a little, rubbing her arm, and looking ready to cry again. With the help of Syrus and Tyranno, Jesse had finally managed to awaken Jaden from his slumber by the time Jim and Éire made it down the steps.

"Jaden, when are you going to not fall asleep in class?" an amused tone of voice reached their ears.

Blair smiled and said, "Hey, Alexis!"

Éire recognized the blond vixen a moment later as Alexis Rhodes. She was known as the Obelisk Queen of DA, though she ruled with only her interest at heart, and she didn't care about titles. All she cared about was dueling to her full potential and dueling for herself.

Jaden yawned loudly and replied through it, "Hiya, Lex."

Alexis rolled her hazel eyes before replying with, "I swear, Jaden, it's a miracle you haven't flunked out."

"Who needs class? All you need is to have a fun time dueling!" Jaden replied simply. "Now, it's food time, so if you'll excuse me…" Jaden hopped to his feet and then took off for the door.

Syrus jumped, "Jaden! Wait up!" He then took off after his energetic Slifer best friend.

"Blair, would you like to join me at the Obelisk dorms for lunch today?" Alexis then offered the younger blue-violet haired girl.

"Sure thing, Alexis!"

The two girls headed out of the classroom, walking like civil beings, and leaving Jesse, Jim, Tyranno, and Éire in the room. Jesse shrugged and then broke into a wide grin.

"Well, I'm with Jay on this one! It's food time!"

He pumped his fist into the air and cheered, before taking off out the door. Jim jolted and rolled his eye as Tyranno glanced at Éire, blushed a little, before quickly calling after Jesse and taking off to catch up with the bluenette. Éire cocked her head to the side, blinking somewhat in surprise.

"Might as well go and catch up," Jim sighed, before placing a hand on the shorter girl's back, and steering her toward the door. "I swear, those two only think with their decks and their stomachs…"

* * *

Saija didn't even to bother to get lunch during the interval that gave them freedom from work and being locked in the classroom. She wandered around the campus, brooding over Éire's resistance to the rematch she deserved, with her fists clenched in the pockets of her jacket. She passed other students, mainly Ras and Slifers, but none made a move to speak to her.

"_McKenzie is really getting on my last nerve. I deserve a rematch! And when I get it, I'm gonna prove to her that I __**am **__the better duelist! That hippie and her boyfriend are gonna learn the hard way that no one is gonna stop me from coming out on top._"

Saija paused in her thoughts as she recalled the memory of the good-looking bluenette who had come to Éire's defense. His emerald eyes had begun to haunt her, for she had never seen such eyes before, especially on a guy. Then again, she hadn't ever really noticed guys' before as anything other than competition.

Saija couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy at the thought of him with Éire. However, it was his actions toward Éire that had thrown Saija off. They were… brotherly. Affectionate and protective, yes, but still they were incredibly brotherly in many aspects.

"Maybe I'm wrong and they aren't a couple."

Saija shook her head, ignoring the small glimmer of hope in her chest at the thought.

"Doubt it though. They're both from North Academy. Jesse Anderson would have a girlfriend, and it would be someone like McKenzie."

"Talking to yourself?"

Saija stopped and turned around, taking in the surprising sight of a boy with spiky black hair and wearing all black. His dark eyes were locked on her, and Saija was surprised to see that there was a glint of respect in them.

"So what if I am?" She demanded hotly. "What buisness is it to you?"

"None, actually. My name's Chazz Princeton."

Saija blinked, recognizing him. "You were at the stadium last night, in the stands behind McKenzie and with all of those other guys."

Chazz gave a curt nod, "Not my choice. I was dragged along by Jaden. That dweeb can't take no for an answer."

"So are you telling me that those aren't your friends?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Saija."

Her bright green eyes narrowed, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because… I like a girl who shows everyone whose boss." Chazz smirked.

Saija turned on her heel to walk away, "You mean like this?"

Chazz quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "Wait!"

Saija jerked free and knocked Chazz back by elbowing him in the chest. He gasped and clutched it as Saija moved into a defensive stance.

"Listen… to me." Chazz croaked, "I… I've waited for someone who… knows what they're doing when it comes… to dueling."

"Oh really?"

Chazz nodded and straightened up once he got his breath back.

"You were going to defeat McKenzie, despite the fact it looked as if she had the upper hand. I could tell by your deck that you had something powerful in store. I've had my share of rivals, and you remind me of me in some ways, Saija. And just like me, you have an annoying pest as a rival who is somehow a good duelist."

Saija shifted her eyes to the side before replying, "So what are you saying? You want to help me beat McKenzie?"

"Yeah, and anyone else who will get in your way."

Saija looked to the side in thought for a moment, then looked back at Chazz with a steady gaze.

"You know what… I think I just might take you up on that offer, Chazz."

Chazz smirked, "I knew you would."

Saija then turned to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Just because I accepted your offer, doesn't mean we're friends."

Chazz watched her retreating back, a tic forming in his jaw, before he calmed himself and turned to head for the Red dorm.

* * *

Éire found herself wishing she had taken up Blair's offer to stay with her in her dorm the moment she entered and found Saija there. Fighting back her hesitance and slight fear, the scarlet-haired girl refused to lower her eyes as she entered the room, and only inwardly flinched at the scathing glare that was locked on her the moment she shut the door behind her.

"I want a rematch, McKenzie."

"Too bad, I'm not in the mood."

Saija twitched slightly.

"I deserve one. We never finished our duel, and I was going to defeat you." She smirked and crossed her arms, "But of course, you already know that though, and now you're just scared. Isn't that right, McKenzie?"

Éire whirled around, her teal eyes locked angrily on the other girl. She knew that Saija was only trying to provoke her into a rematch, but that didn't stop the anger from boiling in her stomach. Huffing, Éire turned back to her plants and checked them to make sure Saija hadn't bothered them or poisoned them before turning to open the window to let the afternoon sunlight stream in.

Saija narrowed her eyes the moment she realized she wasn't going to get Éire to budge about the rematch just yet. She then turned on her stereo and made sure to blast out some heavy metal music; music she knew would offend Éire and drive her out of the dorm. Releasing a frustrated groan that was barely heard over the loud screaming lyrics, Éire stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"_How am I supposed to put up with this? With her? She's driving me to the brink of insanity!_"

Éire snatched up her hair brush and began to pull her hair into a high ponytail, tying it tightly with a green hair-scrunchie, and then braiding it. She stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Saija smirking as she sat on her bed and modified her deck. Éire quickly went to her dresser and pulled out a worn green t-shirt, a pair of camo Capri cargo pants, and changed into them along with a pair of lowtop green plain converse sneakers. Éire snatched her deck and slid it into her pocket along with her PDA before storming out of the dorm and slamming the door behind her.

She was infuriated, she was bewildered, and she was just downright getting sick and tired of Saija and her cruel personality! All Éire wanted was to be friends, to have a roommate that she could get along with, and not some stuck-up, cold duelist who thought she was better than everyone! Sure, she was a regional champ, but she didn't rub it in anyone's face or let the fact that she was a good duelist go to her head!

Éire stormed out onto the grounds, heading straight into the woods to do some more exploring, and hopefully find some new exotic and interesting plants. She had just reached a section of the woods that was a clearing which held a giant moss-covered tree trunk when she saw, to her surprise, Jim leaning against it. It looked as if he was napping, with his hat covering his face, and his hand was resting on the snoozing Shirley's back.

"_Jim? He's got his croc with 'im. Might wanna stay away from them, otherwise I might end up Shirley's next meal._"

"'Ello there, Éire."

The Celt jumped and squeaked when Jim tilted his hat up and smiled.

"J-Jim? S-Sorry… didn't mean to disturb…"

He chuckled, "No disturbance."

Jim stood up and placed his hands in his pockets before asking, "What are ya doin' clear out 'ere by yourself in the first place though, Sheila? It's dangerous in these 'ere woods."

Éire blushed and muttered, "Saija… she drove me out of the dorm again."

"Ah. I 'eard 'bout that Sheila from Jesse. Says she's a bugger if there ever was one, and that she's been givin' ya some trouble."

"Yeah… I just… don't want to fight with her. I want to be friends, but she's just so cold! And right now she's bent on having a rematch just to prove that she's the best!"

Éire pouted and leaned against the trunk of one of the trees facing Jim, keeping her distance in fear of Shirley. Jim contemplated for a moment or two before he gave her a small smile, along with some advice.

"Listen 'ere, Éire, you can't make someone like ya or be friends with ya, but you can stand up for your rights. That dorm is just as yours as it is Saija's, and you need to start standin' up for it. You just can't keep lettin' 'er drive ya out! You're lettin' 'er win!"

Éire bit her lip, "Yeah… you're right, Jim…"

Jim's smile broadened, "Good to know that I 'elped ya out there, mate." He glanced at Shirley before bending down to put her back in his case, and strapping her back to his back. "Now, c'mon, Sheila, let's getcha outta 'ere before somethin' happens and Jess eats me."

Éire followed the Aussie out of the clearing, thinking of his advice, and hoping that she could go through with it…


	4. Chapter 4: Confession, Confession

**ASlaveToWords: Yay, fourth chapter!**

**ETP: Now I get to write the fifth!**

**ASlaveToWords: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys really helped our confidence.**

**ETP: So please review again and enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own GX, Duel Academy, or anything else other than our characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éire pulled herself up to her full height as she entered her dorm, prepared this time for the usual attack. But, to her surprise, nothing happened. She carefully stepped further into the dorm and looked around.

Finally she spotted Saija and her composure returned. She watched her roommate for a few moments in wonder, unable to figure out why the girl hadn't seemed to budge upon Éire's arrival. There was no annoyed or loathing glare, no insistence for a rematch, no acknowledgement at all. Saija was simply sitting there on her bed, propped up against the headboard, knees raised and fingertips pressed together in front of her face as she starred off into nothingness.

Éire tilted her head slightly to one side and regarded Saija for a moment longer. Eventually, emerald eyes turned on her with the familiar irritated look Éire had gotten so used to.

"Can I help you, oh great one?" She retorted sarcastically.

Éire blinked at her, "I was just wondering why you haven't bitten my head off yet."

Against everything Éire expected, Saija didn't say a word. She simply looked ahead of her again with an emotionless expression. After a lengthy silence, Éire realized Saija wasn't going to say anything. She sighed heavily and absently blew out an upwards breath.

_"I think I liked it better when she was glaring at me."_ Éire thought in annoyance._ "At least then she figured I was worth acknowledging!"_

Taking another deep breath, Éire walked over to her bed. She sat down and moved up to the headboard to mimic Saija's pose, then watched her again. Finally Saija had had enough and turned to Éire with blazing eyes.

"Okay, usually you're complaining for me to leave you alone! Well earth-to earth-child, I'm doing just that!"

"Well, yeah. It's a start." Éire replied, holding back a smile.

Was she finally getting through to her cold roommate?

"I mean at least you're not pestering me. But how about you stop ignoring me and we can actually have a conversation?"

Saija looked at Éire with a cold expression, one that made the fiery redhead's blood run cold.

"Maybe you're not worth my attention." She replied icily.

That was it, Éire finally snapped.

"You know what?!" She yelled, an angry expression on her face as she knelt up on her bed to stare Saija down. "I'm sick and tired of this! Ever since we got here, you've been nothing but horrible to me! No, scratch that, you're just plain horrible, period! I've been so nice to you and I've only tried to be your friend but you don't want to hear anything about it?! Well you know what? I AM worth the attention and I don't deserve the way you're treating me!!"

Saija blinked at Éire for a moment, then smirked.

"Good job Earth-Child, 'bout time you grew a backbone. I told ya I'd toughen you up."

Saija turned away from Éire and closed her eyes. Éire fumed.

"Listen to me!" She demanded. "Who do you think you are? What makes you think you're better then everyone else? You're nothing special!"

This finally got Saija's attention. Her emerald eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly as she glared back at Éire.

"Don't you dare tell me that!!" She screamed savagely.

Éire gasped and fell back onto her backside again, Saija's outbursts having thoroughly startled her. Saija's glare was so intense it felt like she was burning a hole right through Éire's very soul. Her eyes were wide as she blinked at the girl across the room in shock.

"Don't you dare say that…" Saija hissed lowly this time.

Saija got up from her bed and grabbed her backpack from a chair beside it. Éire blinked a few times, then sat back up straight again, a defiant look coming to her face then as she watched Saija storm over to the door.

"Well, you're no better then anyone else!" Éire said bravely. "What makes you think you can treat people the way you do, huh?!"

Saija whirled on Éire as her hand touched the doorknob.

"I dunno!" She yelled, a strange new glint in her eyes. "Probably the same thing that makes everyone else think they could treat _me_ that way!!"

With that said, Saija threw open the dorm room door and stormed through it, leaving Éire once more blinking behind her in shock.

"What had Saija meant by that? And what was that strange look in her eyes?"

Éire shook her head to clear her thoughts. Well, no matter, one could waste an entire lifetime trying to figure out someone as complicated as Saija Porter. The main thing was, Éire had finally stood up for herself against her cold and seemingly heartless roommate.

She'd won right?

Éire frowned.

If this was true, then why did she feel so bad. . . ?

_________________________________________________________________

Saija clenched her teeth and fists as she practically flew from the Obelisk dorms and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the beach. Once there she immediately dropped to her hands and knees, her bag falling into the sand beside her as she panted heavily.

_"Why am I letting all this get to me, dammit?!"_ She thought angrily. _"Stop it, Saija! You're better then this! Real champions don't _feel_! When you're the best, you don't let stupid things like memories and new people get to you!" _

Her teeth grinded as she fought to gain control of her emotions again.

"Stupid, stupid girl!!" She said aloud, pounding her fists into the sand beside her.

"She might be annoying and way too much like Jaden, but I don't think she's stupid."

Saija's head jerked up to see a familiar face standing before her. Immediately Saija masked her emotions and glared up at him through narrowed eyes as she sat back on her backside in the sand.

"I wasn't talking about McKenzie, I was talking about-"

Stopping herself before she said 'myself', Saija clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed at Chazz.

"Are you stalking me Princeton?"

An ever-so-slight pinkish tinge appeared on Chazz's cheeks as he glowered down at her.

"No." He replied indignantly. "I was just going to get my books from my dorm when I saw some kinda odd blur fly past me. I wanted to see who it was. Pretty impressive Porter, I didn't know you could fly."

Saija stared up at Chazz with non-amused eyes and watched him sit down next to her.

"Aren't you just the funniest little dork?" She replied sarcastically.

"And aren't you just the little ray of sunshine." Chazz countered with a smirk.

Saija blinked at him for a moment until finally a smirk crossed her lips. She then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she turned to stare out over the ocean.

"Congratulations, Chazz." She spoke after a short silence. "You're the first person I've met since coming here who's not a complete waste of my time."

Chazz mirrored Saija's smirk.

"Sounds like a compliment coming from you."

Saija snorted humorlessly.

"Believe me, it is."

The two turned to stare out over the ocean until finally Chazz spoke again.

"So . . . what happened earlier? To make you so, uh… upset?"

Saija frowned, not looking at the pale teen.

"I wasn't upset. . . And it's none of your business." She replied coldly, tension immediately replacing the calm Chazz had previously given her.

Chazz frowned again and turned back to the ocean. The silence was longer this time and eventually Chazz broke it again.

"We should get back to class, break is over."

When Saija didn't move, Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Look, I get that you wanna be all independent or whatever, but you're going the same way as me so we might as well walk together."

Saija remained still for another few moments before finally grabbing her bag. She ignored Chazz's extended hand, causing him to roll his eyes again as she stood on her own.

"Alright, fine. Let's go then. If I- we… wanna be the best, then we've gotta do the best."

Chazz shook his head as he followed after Saija but he couldn't hide the tiniest whisper of a smile that unconsciously crept onto his face.

_________________________________________________________________

"Really? She said that?"

Éire nodded at Jesse as he appeared to look thoughtful.

"And believe it or not, it actually looked like it hurt her."

Jesse looked a little confused.

"But why would somethin' like that offend someone? I mean, does she hate to think of herself as ordinary or somethin'?"

Éire shrugged.

"I don't know. But it was really weird… she got so angry with me. And you should have seen her face on the way out Jess… I-I actually felt kinda bad."

Okay, so that was sort of a lie. Éire had felt terrible, but she didn't actually want to admit this. Again Jesse looked thoughtful and looked up at Éire to speak, but he paused when he noted the curious look on his best friend's face.

"What's up?"

Éire didn't say anything, she simply gestured behind him with a nod of her head. Jesse turned around and immediately spotted Saija and Chazz walking towards them. He frowned upon seeing the girl's face.

"Did you see that?" Éire whispered so only Jesse could hear.

Jesse looked at her and replied, "See what?"

Éire leaned back and spoke aloud, "Nothing."

But it distinctly was something. Saija's eyes had momentarily fallen on Jesse unblinkingly as if in a trance, but as soon as he'd turned to look at her, she blinked once and quickly turned away.

Had Éire been the only one who'd noticed?

And more importantly, had Saija herself noticed?

Éire then thought of something and had to resist a smile.

_"No. . ."_ She thought to herself. _"Couldn't be… could it?"_

Deciding to test her theory, Éire called out to Saija.

"Hey, Saija, over here!"

Saija turned to look at her, wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away again without another word. Éire smiled, surprising Jesse and Jim, who were both standing before her.

"Since when do people smile after being snubbed off, Sheila?" Jim teased playfully, though he was half-serious and a little confused.

Ignoring his comment, Éire spoke to Jim without looking at him.

"Call her over Jim." She said simply.

Jim looked like she'd just announced that she was in fact a man.

"What?" He replied, greatly taken aback.

"Call her over."

Jim raised an eyebrow, then turned his head and called after Saija.

"Hey, Saija, come on over, Sheila!"

This time Saija didn't bother to so much as acknowledge them. Instead of being put off however, Éire's smile widened.

"Thought so." She whispered.

"Thought what?" Jesse and Jim asked in unison.

Again Éire ignored them, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"You try Jess."

Jesse sighed heavily.

"Éire," He began wearily. "She's not-"

"Just do it."

Jesse sighed again and turned slightly, looking after the girl whom was now half-way down the hall and currently back-on to them.

"Hey, Saija!" He called simply, not expecting any results.

To his and Jim's shock and surprise, Saija stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. Jesse blinked, utterly stunned.

"Huh. Guess third time really is a charm." He said aloud.

Éire finally grinned, "Yeah, right." She said softly.

Saija raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"Yeah?"

Jesse shook his head, then gestured her towards him.

"Come over. I uh… wanna talk."

Saija turned to face Jesse and stared at him for a moment. Her jaw worked for a few moments until finally, again to Jesse's amazement, she began to walk towards him. Chazz, who no longer looked as cocky as he had moments ago when Saija snubbed off the other two, frowned and reached out to take Saija's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Saija blinked at him as if he'd just asked her a really hard question, then she shook her head as a defiant look appeared on her face.

"I'm going to go see what he wants. It could be something about my rematch with McKenzie."

Chazz looked over her head at Jesse and scowled. Yeah right, that was definitely the reason she was going to go talk to him -- not! He looked back down at her and his frown deepened.

"You'll be late for class." He said pointedly and Saija rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, thanks. Let go of me."

When Chazz let go of her with a slightly pained expression, she sighed lightly.

"I'll meet you there, okay?" She replied in an annoyed tone, though it was an ever-so-slightly softer one.

Chazz again looked at Jesse one last time and scowled at him, obviously not liking being snubbed off for the bluenette.

"Fine." He mumbled as he turned and walked away. "I'll save you a seat."

Saija didn't bother to watch Chazz leave, or to answer him. Instead she turned back to the trio who'd been calling her and headed over to them.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Jesse looked at Éire questioningly.

"_Go talk to her!"_ She mouthed quickly.

Jesse looked back at Saija and rubbed the back of his head absently.

"Uh… can we talk?"

Saija gave him a straight face but was unable to say, for some reason, the smart remark on the tip of her tongue.

Instead she settled for, "Sure."

Jesse led her a few feet away from the other two to stand next to a row of lockers. When he turned to look at her he frowned. If he was going to have to talk to her about something, he figured it may as well be about something productive.

"About this… thing, with you and Éire. What's it all about? I mean, I've gotten her side of the story but I don't know yours. I've never known her to lie or exaggerate, but it'd still be nice to hear your side of the story."

Saija frowned at Jesse.

"None of your business. If you think I'm going to spill my heart to you just because I decided to talk to you, then you're dead wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got classes to attend to."

Saija made to move past Jesse but he lifted his arm and placed it against the lockers beside Saija's face. As she was against the wall on one side, the lockers were behind her, Jesse in front and his arm blocking the other side, Saija was trapped and couldn't move.

"It is my business." Jesse said firmly. "I care a lot about her and I can't stand to see her unhappy."

Saija clenched her teeth as she looked up and starred defiantly into Jesse's face.

"Look, it's nothing personal… per-say. I just…"

Saija stopped and looked away from Jesse. She bit the side of her lip for a moment, then took a deep breath and lifted her chin, finally looking back at Jesse. The bluenette was a little surprised to see a strange glint in her eyes he'd never noticed before.

"I get it, she means a lot to you. I'll back off, okay? Is that what you want? Tell your little girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Saija paused in her rant and blinked at Jesse, stunned.

"Excuse me?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Jesse repeated. "She's my best friend, and I really do care about her, but we're not together. We don't like each other in that way. Éire is like… a baby sister."

Saija blinked twice, and then finally took a long, deep breath as she thought about this.

"Oh… I thought… never mind, it doesn't matter. Anyway, you can relax… I swear, no more attacks on your _best friend_. Scouts honor…"

Saija ducked under Jesse's arm and made to walk away but he gently took her wrist and stopped her.

"Saija, wait." He said softly, looking deep into her eyes when she looked over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong? Tell me why you're so distant and angry and… cold. Please, talk to me. I can help you…"

Saija stared back at Jesse as if hypnotized. Her chest heaved slightly as she apparently fought to keep her breath even. The sincerity in his captivating gaze and voice was weakening her, and she couldn't fight it.

Finally, after a good, long silence, Saija's lips parted and her words gushed from her lips like water from a broken dam. She told Jesse about her parents, about her childhood and how hard the people in it had made it for her, about her uncle and his lack of attention -- despite how hard he tried, and about her obsession to be the best.

Jesse stared at Saija in shock and indeed she looked just as shocked as he did about her lengthy confession. Eventually he opened his mouth to speak but a loud ringing overhead interrupted him. Now looking quite disheveled, Saija blinked a few times and swallowed hard.

"I've never been late for class." She said pointedly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. "Excuse me…"

Jesse stared after Saija with a still-shocked expression and mouth slightly agape. Soon a nudge to the ribs forced him to look down at Éire, whom was smiling at him.

"Come on, we'll be late for class. There's only about a minute between the warning bell and the class bell."

Jesse nodded and followed after her as they headed towards their classroom. His mind drifted back to Saija and he frowned deeply, guilt burning through him immediately.

_"How could we all have been so wrong …?"_

______________________________________________________________________

Chazz snorted indignantly as Saija climbed the stairs and moved in to sit next to him.

"How was your chat with pretty-boy?" He asked a little bitterly.

Nevertheless, his expression quickly changed and softened when he noticed the still slightly disheveled look on Saija's face.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

Saija shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Chazz frowned and looked down to glare at Jesse and the two people whom had just entered with him. The bluenette was looking up at Saija with a frown.

"If that loser did anything to-"

"He didn't." Saija interrupted. "I'm fine Chazz…"

Chazz frowned and sighed heavily.

"Fine, if you say so."

He turned then to look down at the professor as he began his lecture.

Now finally feeling all eyes off of her, Saija closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face. She took a deep breath, then lifted her head and looked down at Jesse a few seats below her.

_"What the hell happened?!"_ She scolded herself furiously._ "I've hidden all my secrets and kept everything to myself for my whole life, and then some pretty face comes along and I just open up like one of Éire's stupid flowers at blooming time?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEE?!"_

Saija clenched her teeth angrily as she fumed, unable to understand why she'd broken down, lost control and why she'd even gone to Jesse when he'd called her in the first place.

It was when Saija felt another pair of eyes on her that she noticed Éire looking up at her.

Remembering her promise to Jesse -- and unable to understand as well why she even cared -- Saija resisted the almost over-whelming urge to glare back at the redhead or scowl or anything she usually did. Instead however, she simply took a deep breath and looked forward at the Professor with narrowed, concentrated eyes.

Below her, Éire's wide grin returned. Just as she thought, it appeared her best friend had some sort of effect on her cold and distant roommate, though she had yet to figure out just what kind of effect it was Jesse had on Saija. Oh well, a little more experimenting and research would answer that question.

Éire's grin widened as she turned back to the Professor and pretended to listen. This just might be a lot of fun. Now she just had to figure out how to use her newly acquired information to her advantage.

"_I may not be able to help Saija open up, but I'm sure that Jess can… and maybe one day we might even be friends…_"

That was the hope Éire had to hold on to, and one she fully intended on holding on to.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds Unbreakable

**ASlaveToWords: So now we're on the 5****th**** chapter and this is only after 2 days!**

**ETP: This is epic! I'm so glad to be writing this. It's fun!**

**ASlaveToWords: Yeah, it really is.**

**ETP: Thanks for reading and reviewing, please do so again.**

**Disclaimer: Neither one of us own GX, otherwise we'd have various members of the gang in our closets… lol.**

* * *

Days passed and Saija didn't bother Éire again about another rematch, nor did she glare at her, or even taunt her in any way, shape, or form. Éire liked not having Saija's cruelty, but she didn't like the silence she got, or the fact that Saija continued to refuse to acknowledge her presence whenever she was in the dorm. Saija now spent her time with Chazz, who undoubtedly had become the girl's friend in the time they had sat together in class and eaten lunch together, but Saija still refused to really speak to anyone else.

Jesse hadn't really found a way to talk to her again since her confessions as to why she behaved the way she did, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her and thinking about her constantly. All through classes, he would find excuses to walk by her desk, just to make sure she looked healthy still and wasn't losing weight. It was a concern that Éire had only seen him have when she used to be sick a lot back at North Academy.

The weekend had arrived, and that Saturday wasn't different from any other. Éire awoke to find Saija already gone, her deck and bag taken with her, and the dorm as silent as ever. Éire sighed as she sat up in her bed, raking her fingers through her red locks, and listening to the sound of birds chirping outside the window.

"Better get up and get going. Jess said something about hanging with Jaden and the others today."

She climbed out of bed and opened the window to let the sunlight in on her plants, which were starting to thrive and bloom beautifully, before she watered them and sang a soft Celtic hymn under her breath as she tended to them. Once she was done admiring her garden, Éire got dressed in her gardening outfit of the worn t-shirt, camo cargo Capri pants and her lowtops again, leaving her hair down this time. She then grabbed her deck and PDA, before heading out the door.

"_Wonder where Saija actually is… I hate to say this, but I'm starting to worry about her almost as much as Jess is… I wish he would tell me why she acts the way she does…_"

The sunlight kissed her skin as she stepped outside of the dorms, listening to the sounds of the lake lapping up on the shore, and just taking in the serenity of the late morning. Her footsteps were soft as they hit the earth path that would take her through the campus and to the Red dorm, where she had agreed to meet up with Jesse and the others. She had just passed the Ra dorms when all of a sudden she recognized somewhere kneeling at the side of the path, digging into the earth.

It was… Tyranno?

"Hullo, Tyranno!" Éire said, smiling brightly at the sight of the Dino Teen. "Whatcha doin'?"

Tyranno glanced up and over his shoulder, breaking into a slightly nervous smile the moment he recognized the Celt, and he gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh, nothin' important! Are you on your way to see Jaden and the others at the dorm? How about I escort ya!" He quickly leapt to his feet and grabbed her arm, trying to hurry her down the path so she couldn't see what he had been doing.

Éire slipped out of his hold and knelt down where Tyranno had been digging, "Um, Ty, why were you uprooting this baby tree?"

Tyranno rubbed the back of his neck and avoiding her inquiring teal gaze.

"Um… well… I was just…" Tyranno sighed and hung his head, embarrassed. "Tryin'… to…"

Éire giggled and said, "It's okay, just next time you should do it with my help, otherwise you could've killed the poor baby." She then gently scooped up the piles of soil and replaced it around the roots of the tree, patting and packing it back in. "C'mon, Ty, let's hurry on over to the Red dorm."

Tyranno followed her down the path, unable to control the thundering of his heartbeat as he watched her. Jesse had been right when he said that Tyranno would love her. Éire was one of the cutest and charming girls Tyranno had ever met in his entire adolescence.

She made him nervous, and he found he could barely speak around her. He hadn't actually felt this way since Alice, but she had turned out to be a Duel Spirit and nothing more. It had been hard on him to recover after that, but meeting Éire McKenzie seemed to be helping.

However, Tyranno was almost scared of Éire and the things she made him feel. Her smile and caring nature made warmth burn through him. Every time he would hear that cute accent, which sounded Scottish but held Irish within it, say his name his face would grow warm.

It was alarming how much he liked her already, and she was completely oblivious to it. He was kind of grateful for it, since he wasn't really in the mood to see Jesse's "overprotective big brother" side, especially when it came to Éire. That boy was insanely protective of the Celtic duelist, in ways that rivaled a mama bear and her cubs.

"Ty? You okay?"

His face flamed as she called him "Ty", something no one else had ever done.

"Y-Yeah! P-Perfect."

Éire smiled and replied, "Good! Nothing makes me happier than to see my friends happy!"

Tyranno smiled as he watched her walk beside him. She only came up to his shoulder, and she was small and slim in body, but her skin was tanned from working outside with her garden. Her round-face was framed prettily by her scarlet locks.

"_She's just so darn cute!_"

"ÉIRE!"

More than one voice shouted her name excitedly as they neared the Red dorm. Jesse, Jaden, Syrus, and Jim all waved eagerly. Tyranno watched as Éire broke into a run and threw her arms around Jesse in their usual hug of greeting, which involved the bluenette picking her up and bear-hugging her tightly while the two of them laughed. Both of their faces lit up in happiness as they embraced like two very close and affectionate siblings.

"Glad you're here!" Jaden grinned at once.

Syrus blinked, "Hassleberry, did you run into Éire on the way here?"

Tyranno gave a nod, "Sure did, Truesdale."

"Actually, it was more like I ran into him." Éire laughed, once her feet were back on the ground and Jesse had a hand on her shoulder. "So what's the plan today, guys?"

Jim smiled at her, a smile that actually sent a small twinge of jealousy in Tyranno's chest.

"Well, Sheila, we've decided to show ya some of the wonders of Academy Island."

"Yeah, it was Hassleberry's idea." Jaden piped up at once.

Éire blinked and glanced at the Ra, "Really? Thanks, Ty."

She approached him and smiled. Jesse blinked at the nickname before cocking his head a little to the side, his emerald eyes glinting in surprise and amusement the moment the pieces clicked.

"_Seems like Éire's finally growin' up… I wonder how Hassleberry feels 'bout her though…_"

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Éire giggled at the formality, "You can call me by my first name, y'know." She pushed him and giggled playfully.

Tyranno blushed and choked out, "Y-You're w-welcome… É-Éire."

"Well, let's head out!" Syrus exclaimed, looking as excited as Jaden did whenever there was a duel involved.

Syrus led the way, Jaden and Jesse following with Éire right beside them, and Jim and Tyranno brought up the rear.

* * *

Saija couldn't help but smirk in victory as Chazz's life-points dropped to zero.

"I win,"

"I won last time." Chazz countered.

"So, I won the time before that." Saija retorted.

Chazz rolled his eyes before leaning back and looking out at the ocean. Saija placed her deck back in the case before turning to do the same. The beach was silent other than the sound of the waves and the occasional bird.

"So… you've been avoiding that pretty-boy." Chazz noted a moment later.

Saija felt heat rise in her face and sent a scathing glare at him, "What of it?"

Chazz smirked and said, "Nothing, just thought I'd point that out. Besides me, he's the only one you've told about your ambitions. I can't help but to wonder… why?"

"I… don't know." Saija muttered, before pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms tightly around them. "I wish I knew why I told him, but I just… don't."

"You haven't been requesting a rematch from McKenzie either."

Saija didn't reply, just glared at her shoes, and tried to ignore the sudden rapid pounding of her heart.

"He asked you to, didn't he? Asked you to leave her alone?"

"So what if he did?"

"Why listen to him?"

Saija was quiet, "Look, Chazz, it's my business what I do and don't do. You're just the support, and I don't have to listen to you."

Chazz flinched slightly, his pale cheeks turning pink, as a slightly hurt look flickered across his dark eyes. Saija glanced at him out of the corner of her own eyes, surprised to see that her comment had stung. She was also surprised by the guilt she felt.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, "I… didn't mean that."

Chazz closed his eyes, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You're my… _friend_." Saija was astounded by how foreign the word seemed to her. "And I shouldn't have said that."

The two gazed out at the crashing waves, silence falling between them.

"Wanna duel again?" Chazz finally said, a whisper of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Saija almost smiled as well as relief washed over her and the tension disappeared.

"Why not?"

They reached for their decks.

* * *

"Blimey, I can't believe it!"

Jim's sudden exclamation caused the others to jump slightly, looking around in wonder, at least until they followed his gaze to the end of the docks. A girl was seated on the end of them, her feet in the water, and she was just gazing at the marine waters. Her blond locks were so dark they were almost a brown color and were worn in a high-ponytail that trailed to her shoulder-blades, and she looked to be a transfer student.

"Audrey! Audrey Rodgers!" Jim called out to the girl.

She jumped and looked up and directly at them, before breaking into a smile, and quickly getting to her feet. She quickly approached, throwing her arms around Jim's neck.

"I missed you, Jim!" Audrey exclaimed in a thick Australian accent.

Jaden blinked and simply replied, "You two… know each other?"

Jim put her back on her bare feet, "Sure do, mate. This 'ere's Audrey. She's a friend of mine from my ol' school."

Audrey waved, her grey eyes sparkling in the sunlight, "How do you do? It's nice to meet you!"

They introduced themselves with a handshake and smile.

"So… you're friends?" Éire replied, looking between Audrey and Jim with a small gleam in her eyes that revealed she believed differently.

Jim blushed faintly as Audrey replied, "That's right. Jim and I've known each other since we were just little tots." She smiled up at him, "I arrived 'ere today with my penpal from that competition in England. Said she wanted to check-in on her cousin, you transferred 'ere last week."

"Who's her cousin?" Jesse asked at once.

Audrey bit her lip and contemplated over that, "Think her name is Era or somethin' like that."

Jesse turned to glance at his best friend, "Um, Éire, I thought you said you didn't have any other relatives than your parents?"

"I… shouldn't." She blinked. "I think… hmm… wait, I think my father might have had a younger sister… but… I never met her."

"I don't think Aénor's wrong about you bein' her cousin, Sheila." Audrey pointed out. "Just by lookin' at your face, I know it must be true. You two look extremely alike."

Éire's eyes widened, "Looks like I have a cousin. Where is she?"

Audrey shrugged again. "Dunno. I was waitin' for her 'ere when you lot showed up. Said she'd be back as soon as possible."

"Maybe we should wait with her," Syrus then suggested.

"Good idea, Sy." Jaden nodded at once.

They wandered back to the end of the docks, Audrey pulling on her shoes. To pass the time, Syrus and Jesse dueled with just their decks with Tyranno and Éire watching. Jim and Audrey were catching up and Audrey was half-way through tell Jaden and him about the competition when the sound of running footsteps reached their ears.

"Audrey! I couldn't find her anywhere!" groaned a girl in a British accent.

Audrey and the others looked up as a small girl Syrus' height skidded to a halt. Jesse nearly fell sideways and into the water at the striking resemblance between Éire and her, the only difference being the girl had caramel brown hair. Her bushy locks fell to shoulder-blades, and she had parted bangs that stopped just above her eyes, which were the exact same shade of teal as Éire's.

"Um… Aénor?" Audrey indicated to Éire, who blinked.

"It's really you!" She threw her arms around the taller girl's neck. "Uncle Aémon's daughter!" Aénor pulled back, "I was named after him, you know? Mum used to tell me all about how they grew up together in Scotland, and about my Celtic family. So sad when they died. When we found out, you had already been taken in by Ms. Morgan."

"Um… I didn't know I even had a cousin." Éire confessed, "But… I'm happy to meet you, Aénor."

She turned to smile at the others, "My name Aénor Calvin. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meetcha too," Jaden replied at once, "My name's Jaden, and these are my friends Syrus, Jesse, Hassleberry, and Jim."

Aénor blushed faintly the moment she glanced at Syrus, "Wow… you're all… cute."

They blinked at that compliment before glancing at Éire, who shrugged slightly, but still smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you. How long will you be staying, Aénor?"

"Oh, silly, we're gonna be here for the remainder of the semester!"

Audrey rubbed the back of her neck, "Forgot to mention that tidbit of information… Sorry."

Jim smiled anyway, "It's fine. I'm just glad to 'ave you two Sheilas 'ere."

"M-Me too." Éire said at once. "Getting to know my cousin sounds fun!"

Jesse chuckled and said, "Glad to see you have family left, Éire."

Aénor blushed and then whispered (quite loudly) to Éire, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Jesse collapsed backwards, "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?!" He shouted.

"No we're not dating! He's like my brother!" Éire cried at once, blushing heavily.

Aénor giggled and apologized, before she grabbed Éire's arm, and started dragging her toward the campus.

"You can show me around, cousin, and we'll get to know each other!"

Jesse picked himself up and glanced at Audrey, "She seems a bit…"

"Mental?" Audrey replied. "Hyper? Spastic? Yeah, I know. It's gonna take some getting used to. Imagine how I felt the moment I found out that I had to room with her wherever they sent us in our transfer program?"

"What's the transfer program?" Jaden couldn't help but ask as they started to head after the two girls.

"It's basically a shoo-in for the pros." Audrey explained, "Aénor and I signed up and became penpals around the same time, but the first time we met… I couldn't keep up with her. She's impulsive and excitable."

Jaden snickered and said, "Wait until Saija gets a load of both of them together. She's gonna lose it."

Jesse frowned at the idea, "Jay, that's not very nice."

"Well, neither is she." Jaden countered. "She's like Chazz, but Chazz at least doesn't ignore us."

"Who's Saija?" Audrey couldn't help but inquire.

Jim was the one who explained, "Éire's roomie who doesn't get along with others."

Audrey's eyebrows met, "Ah, I see."

"Yo, Truesdale, you alright?" Tyranno suddenly noticed that Syrus was unusually quiet.

Syrus blushed a little, "Did anybody else notice how cute Aénor is?"

Jaden blinked, "Well, yeah, she's cute but in a Blair kinda way."

"Jay's got a point." Jesse couldn't help but agree.

"I think we might need to hurry, otherwise we're gonna lose those two." Audrey piped up.

Agreeing with the Aussie girl, they quickly quickened the pace to go after the two.

* * *

Saija returned to the dorm, expecting to find it empty. However, she was wrong. Completely wrong.

"_Oh no… don't tell me the hippie has a twin!?_"

Saija twitched slightly when she saw an unfamiliar girl who unnervingly looked like Éire. The redhead was looking worn out while the other bushy-brunette just looked excited and even a bit insane.

"_And she looks like a Hermione Granger Wanna-be… lovely._" Saija thought sarcastically.

"Saija… this is my cousin, Aénor Calvin. She… just transferred here."

"What? The Hermione-wanna-be is Aénor Calvin?" Saija blinked in shock. "As in the same Aénor Calvin that just came out one of the top duelists in the recent regional competition of England? Who narrowly was defeated by Aster Phoenix?"

Aénor beamed and said in a British accent, "Yup! That's me!"

Saija blinked at them for a moment.

"How disappointing. . ." She said simply, but meaning the statment fully. She then turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Later twinskies."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Éire cried out before she could stop herself.

Saija turned to look at Éire as if she had completely lost her mind, clearly like she thought her cousin had. "Excuse me?"

Éire blushed and muttered, "Never mind…"

"Oh, I better go and unpack. Audrey might take up all the closet space again." Aénor hopped to her feet and said goodbye, before leaving the room and the two roommates to their lonesome.

"Well, well, well… looks like somebody isn't all sugar and roses after-all." Saija smirked.

Éire cringed at that remark, "Look, she's just a bit… overwhelming. She's my family."

"Family you don't know and didn't even know existed until now."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I've done my research. At your very first regional championship, you told the reporters that you rely on the trust and guidance of the woman who raised you in your dead parents' stead, and the encouragement of your foster brother. You said you had no other family. Your grandparents had died long before your birth, and your parents passed away in a boating accident when you were barely seven-years-old."

Éire stared at the other girl, unable to believe that she knew so much about her without having to be told. Saija crossed her arms and continued with a supreme look on her face.

"You didn't let that bother you, not having a family. You just let that old woman and boy take the place of a family, and you had their love and support to keep you going strong. And when you got to North Academy… you had a good friend come along and love you just as strongly."

"Saija… don't you have someone to support you like that?"

Saija clenched her fists and turned to leave, but Éire grabbed the back of her shirt and stopped her.

"Talk to me. Let me in."

"No."

"Please, Saija, I want to be your friend!"

Saija sent a glare at her, but the tears in the corners of her eyes revealed her true feelings. She jerked free and took off, leaving Éire stunned and mortified.

"Saija!"

She took off after her roommate, following her into the woods, despite the fact night had fallen and it was nearly impossible to see where they were going. Éire's breathing labored as she listened to Saija's heavy footsteps, to the sobs that were trying to be masked, and she didn't stop running.

She was going to get to the bottom of this and find out the truth about her roommate.

With determination burning through her, Éire continued to run into the night and after Saija.


	6. Chapter 6: Something New

**ETP: OK, so, here's the next chapter! We're working so fast! Go us! :D**

**ASTW: We realize it's kinda long. . OK, very long, but we're sure you'll like it! Happy reading!**

**ETP: Please review! It's great motivation!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we still don't own Yugioh GX or any of the characters besides our OCs. If we did, there would be… a few itty-bitty changes. :D**

**

* * *

**

Saija felt her lungs searing as she delved deeper into the forest. Despite this fact however, she didn't slow down. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her with ease other then her labored breathing.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was being followed, which was more of a reason to run -- so she could loose them. She knew just who her pursuer was.

Eventually however, though her body could have physically gone on for much longer, Saija's lungs demanded she stop lest she keel over.

Slowing down until she finally came to a halt, Saija doubled over, her hands on her knees as she panted heavily. Only moments later, she heard the rustle of leaves and cracking of branches until finally Éire stumbled into her area and stopped as well, panting just as heavily and doubling over to mimic Saija's position.

Once both girls had finally caught their breaths and nursed the stitches in their sides, they straightened up and looked at each other; Saija glaring at Éire while the latter gave her roommate a soft look.

"Saija, please, talk to me! Tell me something, it's really not that much to ask. This is getting ridiculous!"

"It's none of your business! What's wrong with you?"

Ignoring this, Éire spoke again.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you talk to me. Consider it payback for bugging me so much about a rematch."

Not appreciating the attempted humor, Saija's eyes narrowed considerably, something Éire had by now grown immune to, and replied a little angrily.

"Too bad! Just leave me alone! _I_ don't think _that's_ too much to ask!"

Éire sighed deeply and absently looked around her as she contemplated what to ask next. The thought was immediately driven out of her mind however when she took in their surroundings.

"I'm sorry Saija, but I can't do that."

Saija's glare intensified as she starred at Éire.

"And why's that?" She hissed.

"Cause unless you can see in the dark, we're lost."

Saija's expression hardened and she looked around, her ill-emotions temporarily forgotten as she immediately realized that Éire was right.

With a mighty grin, Éire turned back to Saija with a slightly amused expression.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here 'til morning."

Saija took a deep breath and frowned as she once again observed their surroundings.

"Lovely. . ." She said sarcastically.

_"This does not bode well for me. . ."_

* * *

Bright, powerful and entrancing, Saija starred into the flames of her well-developed fire with intensity. It didn't help her mood, but still she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Dancing and appearing in and out of the hot flames were images she didn't want to see, intensified like a video due to the brightness of the fire.

As she starred, Saija saw her uncle's face, smiling sadly as he rejected, as always, her request to go with him; or perhaps it was when he was apologizing for missing her birthday yet again, or maybe when he was breaking another one of his countless promises never full-filled; she wasn't sure.  
Melding, and shaping to form another image, Saija then saw a multitude of faces, all laughing and pointing at her as she fumbled with her deck, eventually loosing yet another duel due to her poor nerves.  
After an almost savage scowl, these images melded again and reformed to show her Chazz, a smirk on his face but his eyes all smiles as he starred up at her. Chazz Princeton, the first person to really squirm his way through her barriers not only at Duel Academy, but in her entire life -- this is an accomplishment he could never fully begin to appreciate; her face softened a little to see him.  
The next image to appear was Saija's persistent roommate. This face almost made her smile. The girl had been trying so hard to get through to her, but Saija simply couldn't allow it. There was so much Éire and the others didn't understand, and she was sure they never could. This, her life, her experiences, her goals, journey; these were all things she had to face alone... right?

As this thought came to her, Éire's face left to form one that made Saija gasp.

"Jesse...?" Saija whispered.

Jesse smiled up at her with a soft expression and Saija's breath hitched as she felt her heart flutter sickeningly. What did Jesse have to do with any of this? How did he fit into her roughly-scribbled picture? But more importantly, why was she having so much trouble erasing him?

With a storm of emotions, masked with pretend anger, Saija grabbed a small log beside her and threw it roughly into the fire, causing Jesse's face to contort and disappear as sparks flew in all directions.

"Wow, even the fire has managed to get on your bad side."

Saija's head snapped up to see Éire step into the light carrying a flaming torch in one hand and her bunched-up sweater in the other.

Ignoring her playful comment and expression, Saija's emerald eyes fell on Éire's sweater, which was bulging slightly under her right arm.

"What's that?" Saija asked, unable to control her curiosity. Éire smiled and sat down, placing the sweater between them where it fell open to reveal a huge pile of assorted berries.

"Nice fire." Éire said, looking at the healthy, roaring flames.

"Thanks. . ." Saija mumbled.

Éire looked back at her roommate and saw her starring down at the many tiny fruits hungrily.

This made Éire laugh.

"Help yourself." She said kindly. Saija's lips pursed and she looked up and away from the berries.

"No." She said stubbornly, but after a moment or two she quietly added, "No thank you."

Éire sighed softly and looked at the fire. Well, she might not be getting anywhere fast, but at least she was getting somewhere slowly; manners were an improvement.

After a rather long silence between the two, each girl deep within their own thoughts, Saija finally spoke.

"You really wanna know about me?"

Éire looked up at Saija, slightly surprised but also quite anxious. Was this it? Was Saija finally ready to open up to her? After all this time, all her hard work, patience and determination. Did it finally pay off?

"Yes, of course. . ." Éire replied softly.

Saija turned back to the fire. Alright, this was it. Here's the part where she finally decided to open up, just a crack, test Éire and her real agenda and see just how genuine the girl really was.

"You asked me if I had anyone to support me the way you do... someone who really cares about me and is there when I need them. Right?"

Éire blinked, listening intently.

"Yeah..."

Saija picked up another small log and thrust it into the fire.

"Well I don't."

There was another silence and Saija looked out the corner of her eye at Éire to see her reaction. To her slight surprise, Éire's own eyes seemed slightly glossy as she starred at Saija with intensity.

"No one. . ?" The Celt whispered softly, her voice laced with something Saija couldn't recognize.

Saija didn't reply, she simply starred at the fire in silence. Taking Saija's silence the way she was meant to, Éire cleared her throat and blinked a few times to force back the wetness in her eyes.

She too then looked into the fire as her thoughts began to run away with her.

Seeing the effect her simple words had on Éire, Saija felt something foreign, unrecognizable, stirring inside her. Either Éire was an excellent actress, or she really did care about the tiny piece of truth Saija had just revealed.

_"Hmm. . . maybe . . . just maybe. . ."_

Deciding, as was her nature, to take a chance, Saija spoke again, this time spilling out everything; more then she'd told Jesse, much more then she'd ever told Chazz; more then anyone in existence knew about her. Everything.

"I used to be a happy kid once upon a time, though I was never really the bravest. I liked dueling but I was never really the best; or at least, I don't think I was; every time I tried to duel someone, I always got so nervous. . . I'd almost always lose.

Eventually, people got used to seeing me duel and I soon became their favorite play toy. It got to the point where I couldn't walk to school without everyone taunting and teasing me. Needless to say, my skills didn't improve while around them.

When I was in grade two, I guess when I was around five or six, my principle showed up at my classroom door. Of course, being a kid, it's a big deal when the principle himself shows up at the classroom door. It was an even bigger deal when he asked to speak to me.

I can still remember the taste of bile in my mouth as I walked to the door on shaky legs, trying to ignore the children taunting and jeering at me while the teacher tried to shut them up. It wasn't so much that I was being taken from class as it was the look on the man's face. I'd never seen anyone wear that sort of expression before... he looked like he was at war with himself, fighting to hide something he knew was inappropriate to feel, but at the same time, unable to control it.

Finally he stopped at his office and opened the door, silently ushering me inside and telling me to take a seat. Once there, I began to panic. Reason; I saw my uncle, my mother's only brother, sitting in the seat next to mine. He was a man I'd only ever met once and barely knew. I remembered how I always looked forward to birthdays and Christmas expressively for his gift because it was always something grand, but I never knew him for him.

'Ms. Porter... your uncle has come to… to tell you...he's here to tell you something very important.'

My uncle turned to me then, and noting how his expression mirrored my Principle's, the sickening feeling in my stomach was coupled by panic -- and it sky rocketed.

'Hey there sweetie. . . you remember me?'

I nodded vaguely.

'I've... there's something. . . "

He swallowed hard.

'Your mum and dad... they're.... they've. . . .'

Nothing more needed to be said. I knew, somehow, even at such a young age, that then and there, I was never going to see my parents again.

Still Uncle continued.

'I'm so sorry sweetie . . . but... they're... gone. . .'

I didn't move. Didn't say a word. Didn't scream, cry or blink. I simply starred, at nothing in particular, just starred.

Everything after that was a blur; the funeral, the multitude of hugs and fake-ass-apologies and tears from random people I'd never seen before, everything; right up until a week later when I returned to school. I don't remember much during that time, but the one thing I will never forget is _that_ moment.

A boy whose name I can't even remember anymore came up to me the moment I arrived back at school. He was a nasty little punk with a really bad attitude. He immediately said the wrong thing as soon as he saw me.

'Hey Porter, what happened to your mum and dad? Dead are they? Did they die? Yea they did, they died of embarrassment to have a daughter like you!"

It took two large male teachers to pull me off of that boy and when they did his own mother wouldn't have recognized him. That was it, _the moment_; that's what I call it.

I looked around at all the people; a glare more venomous then any six-year-old should have been able to produce. Not one face was able to keep my gaze, not even the teachers. It was then and there that I decided, and realized, that I was on my own.

Uncle's driver picked me up from school immediately after this little fiasco and that was the last I ever saw of that retched school and its horrid occupants. Uncle enrolled me into a private school after that and there I thrived. I was no longer the timid, scared little girl I had been; now I was somebody. . some_thing_... completely different. I was cold, harsh, distant, and effective. I never lost a duel after that. I excelled in absolutely everything I did, I always got what I worked for and most importantly, I did it all by myself.

No one made fun of me anymore; no one laughed or ridiculed me. Those who didn't fear me respected me and no one looked me in the eyes. I was right where I wanted to be, on top.

But it wasn't enough. I'd fallen into...something dark, something dangerous -- but I loved it. I'd developed a hunger, a need. I was addicted now and I couldn't stop. I loved being the best and

I loved the looks I got when people looked at me.

Fear, respect, longing, hate, jealousy.

I loved them all.

I'd had school down path, and I had my home life under control. Uncle was never there, he'd never been there for a birthday, unless you count the occasional, lame, 'happy b-day' video's he'd sometimes leave. He tried to buy my love and affection but I didn't let him in -- if he was too busy, or I wasn't important enough for him to tell me something personally or spend some time with me instead of sending letters, emails or 'his people', then I didn't want anything to do with him. And so it was with everyone else. As far as I could see, people didn't want anything to do with me; they always had an agenda, never caring about me _simply because_.

Money, power, fifteen minutes of fame, something to better themselves; that's all I was to them. Well, I didn't let that happen. I snubbed people who came looking for something, anything, turned down anyone asking for anything but a duel, and ignored everyone else. I had my deck, and they were the only friends I ever needed... right up until this very moment. . ."

Saija finally stopped, mentally feeling immediately foolish for explaining herself and her past for thoroughly. Then again, Éire had asked. No more could she say that she didn't know Saija.

Finally Saija turned her head and looked over at Éire whom was starring at her as if hanging on to every word. The expression on the redhead's face however shocked Saija so much her jaw dropped.

Tears were streaming down Éire's face and more were pooled in her sparkling eyes threatening to fall. There was no acting involved, Saija's truth had taken a toll on Éire and the girl was genuinely shaken up.

"I. . . I. . . . I'm s-so sorry Saija!" Éire choked. "I never imagined that. . ."

"It's no big deal!" Saija replied in alarm. "Geez, you're taking it harder then I ever did!"

"It is a big deal!" Éire replied with a frown. "I never imagined that you being so cold actually… well…I mean, I never thought that. . ."

"That I actually had a good reason?" Saija finished with a frown. Éire's own frown deepened.

"Well... not quite as harsh as that, but... yeah."

Saija took a deep breath.

"Well... you asked... and believe it or not... that's the short version. . ."

"I'm always here if you wanna tell me the full version. . ." Éire whispered softly. Saija's eyes blurred slightly and she blinked furiously as she turned back to the fire.

"Thanks. . ." Saija replied, her own voice barely above a whisper.

Éire blinked at Saija. Saija was, as always trying to mask her emotions, but _unlike_usual, she was doing a poor job. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't mask her emotions this time and Éire could tell that no matter what she actually said; Saija was extremely touched and slightly over-whelmed by Éire's concern.

Éire turned back to the fire as well and there was yet another long silence between the two.

Eventually a small smile pulled at the edge of Éire's lips and she spoke again without averting her gaze.

"So, now that we know all about each other, we've somehow grown to tolerate each other, and we're now lost in the woods together due to me chasing you down to try and help, I'd say we're making some progress, don't you?"

A small smirk played across Saija's lips at this and Éire's smile widened.

"Yea. . . I guess you're not so bad after all."

Looking up at the moon, now high in the sky, Éire sighed lightly.

"I think we should get some sleep... we're definitely going to be here until morning..."

Saija looked up into the sky too, frowned, and then looked back at the fire again.

"I'm not tired. But you're welcome to sleep if you want. . . I'll keep a look out."

Éire scooted back a few feet and leaned against the trunk of a huge tree as she too continued to stare into the fire.

"Well, if you're not going to sleep, then I'm not either."

Another smirk tugged at Saija's lips and she scooted back against the tree too.

"Suit yourself." She replied. "It's gonna be a long night."

Éire laid her head back against the tree, a wide smile lighting her face as Saija reached out and took a handful of the berries she'd picked previously. Yes, it certainly would be a long night, but at least it wouldn't be another uncomfortable, tense night together.

* * *

"Hey you guys! I think I see something over there!"

Heavy footsteps pounded the ground as a half-dozen people burst into the clearing Saija and Éire occupied. They all paused in shock however at the sight that greeted them.

Saija and Éire were both stretched out under the same huge tree, both covered up under the same sweater and coat and leaning against each other. Even Saija's face, for the first time in years, matched Éire's peaceful and content one as they slept silently.

A smile lit Jesse's face while the others continued to look shocked. He bit the side of his cheek as his eyes fell on Éire, and then moved to Saija whose head was tilted slightly to rest on Éire's, which was surprisingly on her shoulder.

"What the-? Did they both fall and bump their heads or something??" Chazz demanded.

"Yeah, they both fell, bumped their heads, and just so happened to gracefully fall into that exact position." Tyranno said sarcastically. "That's exactly what happened, Chazz."

Chazz turned to glare at him before turning back to the girls.

"Maybe they finally made up." Jim suggested.

"Or . . . decided to put their differences aside… " Syrus added. "Since they had never been on good terms in order to make up . "

Jaden simply blinked at the two.

"That must have been what happened. . ." Jesse concluded. "But... what on earth were they doin' out here in the first place?"

"I don't know." Tyranno replied. "But I think we should get them out of here."

"Yea, that's a good idea." Jesse agreed.

Without really thinking, Jesse moved to pick up Saija but Chazz stepping in front of him with a nasty glare stopped him in his tracks. The raven-haired teen picked up Saija instead and, with another harsh glare, stepped past the bluenette and walked away with her.

Jesse felt the heat rising in his cheeks but lowered his head to hide it as he leaned down to pick up Éire instead.

"Um. . . I can take her if you want." Tyranno said, stepping forward with a slight pinkish tinge on his cheeks. "I mean, if she's too heavy or anything... or... if you've... got something else to do."

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Look at her. She's not exactly a ton of bricks... besides; I think it's best if I take her back."

The flush on Tyranno's cheeks brightened slightly.

"Oh, yeah. . . of course! I mean, you bein' her best friend and all. I just thought that. . . well, ya know, I just... wanted to help. ."

Jesse took in Tyranno's nervous expression for a moment, then gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright buddy, I know what you meant. But it's OK, really. I got 'er."

Tyranno nodded with a small, sheepish smile and stepped aside to let Jesse pass.

Jesse continued to walk and frowned when he'd left the others behind. It was true he wanted to personally make sure Éire got back safe and sound, but he also wanted to check on Saija, and this would be the only excuse he'd have to do so.

_"Why did I go to her??"_ Jesse scolded himself. _"Éire's my best friend! I should have gone to her before anyone else!"_

Not wanting to admit the truth, Jesse shook his head and cleared his thoughts before emerging from the woods and heading towards the Obelisk dorms.

After finally convincing Ms. Fontaine that he was there to bring Éire to her dorm and nothing more -- she wasn't convinced since she'd already seen Chazz who had used the same 'excuse' -- Jesse reached the girls' dorm and went inside.

Jesse glanced up at Chazz as he laid Éire gently down on her bed. The raven-haired teen was standing next to Saija's bed with crossed arms and looking down at her. His face was expressionless but his eyes gave him away. There was more emotion behind those eyes then Chazz knew he was showing, and it was obvious he cared about Saija more then he let on.

With a frown he couldn't identify the source of, Jesse looked away from Saija and down at Éire.

He gently pulled off her shoes and placed them by the bed, then covered her up and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. When he looked back up again his eyes fell on Saija and he couldn't help but watch.

_"She's . . . so beautiful. . . if only she looked that peaceful when she was awake. . . "_

Again without really thinking, Jesse moved closer to Saija's bed and starred down at her. He imagined placing a kiss to her forehead as well but thought better of it. It was simply not advisable for a multitude of reasons. Jesse bit the side of his lip however as his eyes slid down Saija's face to stop at her lips, parted slightly in her sleep. What would it be like to kiss her?

As if reading his mind, Chazz's voice broke Jesse from his thoughts.

"Don't even think about it."

Jesse looked up at Chazz to see his dark eyes narrowed in a cold expression. Immediately a hot flush lit Jesse's cheeks. He thought for a moment about his brotherly protection over Éire and how he'd feel if things were reversed. Then again. . . it likely wasn't quite brotherly love

Chazz felt for Saija.

"I-I wasn't-"

Jesse bit the side of his lip again. Whatever Chazz felt for Saija was irrelevant, Jesse wouldn't and couldn't kiss her anyway. It was simply unspeakable.

Without another word or glance, Jesse turned away from all occupants of the room and left.

Chazz looked down at Saija one last time, reached down to gently stroke her cheek, and then left the room with a small frown.

* * *

Éire awoke to a sunbeam in the eye. She blinked her eyed into focus, then yawned wide and stretched. When she could finally see, she turned her head to the side and saw Saija sitting in front of the mirror on her dresser running a towel through her wet hair.

No doubt sensing herself being watched, Saija looked at Éire in the mirror. Seeing the girl awake, a whisper of a smile appeared on her lips, one that shocked one girl as much as the other; Saija hadn't smiled in years, and Éire somehow sensed the fact. The tiny, insignificant gesture was a very big deal.

"Morning sunshine." Saija said playfully. "Good thing it's Saturday."

Éire felt slightly giddy with happiness as she looked at Saija.

Progress! Sweet Progress!

"Morning." Éire replied with a bright smile. Saija returned to her reflection, replacing the towel with a brush. Éire moved up slightly so she could prop herself up with pillows as she continued to absently watch Saija, which, surprisingly, didn't bother the girl.

Eventually, Éire thought of something and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"I wonder how we got back."

Without skipping a beat, Saija replied.

"Chazz."

Éire blinked at her.

"Chazz?" She repeated in confusion. Saija nodded.

"Chazz brought me back."

Éire's eyes furrowed.

"How do you know that?"

Saija actually laughed lightly as she put the brush down and picked up a bobby pin, taking the time to twist a piece of her hair and procure it to her head before answering.

"I know because I could smell his million dollar cologne on my clothes when I woke up this morning. Such a sexy smell, but I decided it's much sexier on him then me."

Éire blinked at Saija again, astounded.

"You could smell him? Really? We've probably been here for hours. . . not to mention that Chazz's cologne is subtle, I only ever faintly smell it when he's next to me or walks by sometimes; it's not like he sprayed it on you. . . you've got some nose on you girl!"

Saija shrugged.

"Yea, I do. My doctor could never believe it either, said it was a special gift. . . most times it is but I tell you, sometimes it feels more like a curse."

Éire laughed, then lifted her shirt off of her to smell it.

"Well, I don't smell anything on me, I wonder who brought me back?"

Saija froze as if someone had pressed pause on a remote control, a bobby pin half-way to her head while the other held another twist to her head.

Éire tilted her head slightly to one side as she took in Saija's rim-rod straight reflection, greatly surprised and a little shocked to see a slight pinkish tinge on her roommate's cheeks.

"Anderson. . ." The raven-haired girl whispered, barely audible.

Éire starred at Saija for a moment, noting how her expression softened ever-so-slightly as she took in her appearance. She opened her mouth to speak, but Saija spoke again.

"I could smell his cologne when I walked by your bed this morning to get a shower. . ."

Pushing her thoughts about Saija and Jesse aside for the time being, Éire again lifted her shirt, this time inhaling deeply, but still she couldn't smell anything.

"I gotta admit," She said with a smile. "That is really impressive."

Again Saija shrugged and resumed what she was doing, this time choosing not to speak. After a moment, Éire spoke again.

"You know. . . you can call him by his first name. . "

"I. . . we haven't really been introduced have we? So, I don't really know him."

Éire didn't comment on this, noting that it was true, but unnecessary. However, she felt that her words on the matter would go unheeded so she decided to let that go as well for now.

Éire watched Saija for another while until she was nearly done. By now the girl had twisted most of the hair on top of her head into pretty, elegant twists, and pinned them to the sides and crown of her head. The rest fell down her back in an assortment of waves and curls. The red and black mixed together beautifully and now noting the outfit Saija was wearing, Éire couldn't help but ask;

"So, what's the occasion?"

Somehow knowing what Éire meant, Saija looked down at herself. She was wearing form-fitting black jeans, slightly faded around the middle of the thigh with long, black stiletto high-heeled boots. She was also wearing a red tank, a little low in the front with a black denim jacket that matched her jeans; it had three-quarter sleeves and was short, only reaching about her mid-back.

Her nails were crimson red and, for the first time since Éire had met her, she was wearing a touch of make-up other then her thick black eyeliner and eye shadow-- which always looked nice, but. . . this was different -- in a good way. A simple black choker and red ruby tear-drop earrings, accompanied by her multitude of black studs lining her ears, completed Saija's outfit.

"Nothing. . ." Saija replied, finally looking back up at Éire through the mirror. "I just. . . got a feeling I should look nice today."

Éire smiled.

"You always look nice."

Another whisper of a smile pulled at the corners of Saija's lips.

"You know what I mean." She replied softly.

Éire laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yea I know. Anyway, I think you look pretty."

"Thanks."

Éire sat up straight and stretched big. She then uncovered herself and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She then looked at the clock on her bedside table to find that it was almost twelve-thirty. She looked back at Saija.

"So, have you eaten yet?" She asked curiously.

Saija shook her head.

"I had breakfast but that was hours ago. I haven't eaten lunch yet. I brought you some toast and hot chocolate this morning but. . . I'm sure it's not fit to eat now."

Éire grinned wide.

"That's okay." She said brightly, a plan instantly forming in her head. "How about I go get a shower too, then get out and get ready and we can go to lunch together? I'm sure everyone is missing us."

Saija's chest heaved ever-so-slightly in what was unmistakably a small sigh.

"Missing you perhaps… " Éire heard her mumble. She spoke again, but this time louder. "Yeak, sure. Go ahead, I'll be here when you're ready."

So Éire grinned and jumped up to get a shower, a little giddy with excitement as she hurried to get ready.

Totally oblivious to Éire's thoughts, Saija got up and went over to her bed, choosing to flick through her deck while she waited for Éire.

She finally emerged, dressed just a prettily as Saija, wearing a green plaid pleated skirt with a pair of black Capri leggings and her lowtops, along with a white baby-doll blouse with lace around the collar and sleeves. She also wore her hair pulled into a low ponytail with a green plaid scrunchie and had added her own make-up of dark brown eye makeup and a little bit of lip gloss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Jesse absently pushed his food around his plate as he starred at it, lost in thought. Both Chazz and he had been quiet all morning, but no one really noticed, taking it to be that they were tired due to their stress over their best friends and a lack of sleep. Little did they know, both minds were stuck firmly on the same girl, each with the same, yet at the same time different, thoughts.

"Whoa. . . now there's something new."

Jesse looked up, having been shaken out of his thoughts by Tyranno's surprised voice. His eyes widened and his fork fell from his hands onto his plate with a clatter when he caught sight of what Tyranno was talking about. Now walking towards them with their food on their trays, was Éire and Saija, the latter looking a great deal more awkward then the former. Éire lead Saija towards the group and Jesse's mouth dropped open to match the rest of his expression as Saija sat down next to Éire, looking quite uncomfortable.

_"Wow. . . She looks. . . wow. . "_

"Hey pretty-boy, close your mouth. Didn't your mom ever tell you it's rude to stare."

Jesse snapped out of his trance at Chazz's words and shook his head lightly, ignoring the raven-haired teen's glare as the others around him all laughed. He felt his face heat up furiously and couldn't bear to look at Saija for a long time and he merely nodded when Éire introduced them. He listened deftly as Éire told the story of what happened the night before, obviously leaving out some select parts owing to Saija, and again merely nodded when Éire asked him if Saija was right about him and Chazz bringing them back that morning. The rest of the conversation was lost to him as he starred at his plate in attempt to will away his embarrassment.

Eventually, when everyone was done their dinner, Jesse had finally gotten over himself and gathered up enough courage to look up at Saija again. He was a little surprised to see her looking back at him, but even more surprised to see her blink once and quickly look away.

Jesse tilted his head to one side in confusion, but before he could ponder Saija's reaction, he felt another pair of eyes looking at him and turned to see Chazz once again glaring at him. Jesse blinked at Chazz for a moment, then looked away from him and looked back at Saija to discover she was gone. Looking around frantically, the bluenette quickly discovered that everyone else was too.

"You coming Jess?"

Jesse looked up to see Éire and the others standing by the exit of the building, beckoning him to her. Seeing that Saija was still by her side, he jumped up a little quicker then intended and hurried over to them.


	7. Chapter 7: Hapiness And Distress

**ETP: Amazing, I've survived a 15 page chapter I didn't write.**

**ASTW: Hehe… sorry went a bit overboard…**

**ETP: It's fine. Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nada… other than our OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Jaden's laughter rang throughout the air as they all gathered at the Slifer dorms to have their first official "hang out" with Saija. Slightly overwhelmed with an awkward expression on her face, Saija occasionally would glance in Éire's direction, but the other girl would merely smile. While Saija was being attacked from all sides by Jaden, Syrus, Aénor, Audrey, Chazz, Jesse, and Jim, Éire wandered off toward the forest, humming softly to hherself a lullaby.

"_It's so great that Saija's friends with us now… I'm really happy for her. She needs good friends like Jess and the others, especially after all that she's been through…_"

She stopped and inhaled the late-summer air, feeling the evening air enveloping around her, and making her close her eyes and imagine Scotland. For a brief moment, homesickness struck, and Éire opened her eyes to find herself a little off the path.

"Oh! You poor thing!"

There in the shadows of a shrub was a wilting flower, unable to get enough sunlight to survive. Éire frowned and settled down in the grass, gently brushing her fingertips against the petals, and gazing down at the flower. In a way, the flower reminded her of Saija.

Wilting, yet would bloom beautifully if given enough attention and care.

"Éire, are you alright?"

She brought her teal gaze from the flower and up to Tyranno's face.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright Ty."

Tyranno sat down beside her and crossed his legs, "It sure was a mighty nice thing you did for Private Sai… you show the true makin' of a soldier with that determination you showed just to make 'er realize that you really cared."

Éire's lips formed a small smile as she inclined her head in his direction, "You really think so, Ty?"

"Sure do, ma'am. Seems to me that Sai's just had too many misfortunes in her life."

"Yes… I know the feeling, to suddenly lose a parent… or in both of our cases, both."

Tyranno was quiet as she watched her fold her hands in her lap and just stare at the wilting flower.

"How did they die? Your parents?"

Éire's eyes partway closed as she leaned back on her hands to stare up at the slowly darkening sky through the canopy above, "They were fishermen… and were out on the river. A bad storm was coming in, and I was sitting on the bank, just watching them and singing to myself as I examined all the different flowers around me…"

Tyranno watched as her eyebrows met suddenly, a pained expression etching itself on her face.

"Suddenly the storm just… unleashed itself. I remember the boat rocking, the thing so very tiny and old, and the river just… seemed to swallow them up. I heard the shattering of the boat and watched it go under, just screaming for my parents. One of the merchants grabbed me before I dove in after them."

Tyranno felt a wave of sadness wash over him as Éire finally leaned forward again, opening her eyes, which were glossed over again.

"The storm died down, but it was too late. They had both drowned… they recovered my parents' bodies and we had the funeral that day. At the end of the funeral, that's when _she _approached me. She was still beautiful, even in her old age, with wise brown eyes and long black hair. Her name was Morgan… and she adopted me."

"I'm glad she did."

Éire nodded and smiled, "Me too. When she adopted Caël I was very happy. He and I are very close, almost like real siblings. We kinda look alike, with the red hair and all…" She laughed melodically. "But… that's my story. Not as horrifying as Saija's but… I know what she went through to a degree."

Tyranno nodded and lowered his eyes to his boots, "Hey, Éire?"

"Yes?"

"How did you meet Jesse?"

"He found me trying to dig through two layers of ice for plant life."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite. I was on the verge of tears and completely homesick, desperate enough to see just one sign of grass or Evan just a weed when he found me in below freezing weather trying to break a thick layer of ice with a shovel. He managed to get me inside and he comforted me, helped me get through my homesickness. We just started to talk and we became friends."

He watched the bright smile form on her face that usually appeared whenever she thought of Jesse.

"After that day, we were practically inseparable."

"He cares 'bout ya a lot."

Éire nodded and said, "And I care just as much about him…"

"So… you can honestly say that you love 'im, right?"

"Yes… I love Jesse…"

Tyranno was quiet.

"But I love all of my friends too. I'm so glad to have made so many kind and caring friends while I've been here… I've even gotten to meet a piece of my family I didn't know I had." She glanced over at where Aénor was showing Syrus her deck, the two of them smiling at one another.

Tyranno blushed faintly as she glanced at him from under her lashes before reaching over to place her hand over his. His lips formed a smile as he turned his hand and cupped it around her smaller one. Éire blushed herself but smiled at him as his thumb lightly stroked her hand.

"Hey, Éire, can I talk to ya?"

Jumping, they jerked away from each other, and turned to see Jesse, who was blinking.

"Uh, did I interrupt somethin'?"

"N-No!" Éire and Tyranno both exclaimed.

Tyranno scrambled to his feet and managed to say something about "laundry" before taking off. Cocking his head a little to the side, Jesse gave his best friend an inquiring glance while she blushed and avoided his eyes, before he settled himself down beside her and hugged his knees to his chest.

"What's up?" Éire asked, coughing somewhat in an awkward manner.

Jesse's lips formed a small smirk, "Other than you flirtin' with the Dino Man, there's somethin' I need to talk to ya 'bout… somethin' I'm confused about."

Éire blushed even worse and glared at him, "I was not flirting with Ty! We were just having a nice little talk."

"Yeah, holdin' hands is totally just talkin'." He snorted.

"Jess, do you want my help or not?!"

"Okay, okay, I'll quit teasin' about you and Hassleberry."

She was quiet for a minute before she glanced at him, seeing his eyes flickering with the same seriousness and confusion they had been earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"Éire… how come I'm startin' to feel funny around Saija?"

"Feel… funny?"

"Um, yeah. I'm gettin' nervous around 'er and…" He sighed and closed his eyes, "When we found ya in the woods… I know I should've gone to you first but… for some reason I started movin' to pick up Saija… Chazz stopped me, 'course, but… I feel kinda bad and I dunno why I didn't go to you first. I mean, you _are_ my best friend."

Éire's teal eyes sparkled, "The same reason why Saija spoke to you that one day in the corridor after ignoring Jim and me."

"Eh?"

"Don't you see, Jess? You like her!"

"I… what?"

Giggling, the redhead threw her arms around the bluenette in a hug, "You are so cute, Jess, fallin' for Saija!"

His blush spread across his cheeks and bridge of his nose, "S-So… you're sayin' that I… have a crush on Saija?"

"Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

Jesse glanced over his shoulder in Saija's direction, where she was talking with Audrey and actually looking like she was having a good time with her new friends. That small smile on her face made his heart start to race and his emerald eyes widened slightly. There was no doubt about it; Éire was right.

"Don't you worry, Jess. I'm sure she feels the same." Éire then whispered, before pressing a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

Jesse closed his eyes and leaned against her, putting an arm around Éire's shoulders, and sighing deeply.

"Jess…?"

"Yeah?"

"Evan though… we're not related… I still think you're my brother."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "And you're my sister."

**

* * *

**

"Chazz, why do you keep glaring at Anderson?" Saija demanded.

Chazz looked away from where Jesse and Éire were cuddled up to each other and met her piercing green eyes.

"No reason,"

"Uh-huh…"

Saija shook her head and turned to notice that one of their friends had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, shrimp, where's Hermione?"

Syrus jumped and said, "Aénor? She just left."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "Wonder why…"

"Dunno…"

"I wonder if it was a duel." Jaden looked excited at the thought. "What do you think, Hassleberry?"

He nudged his friend, but Tyranno was staring over at Jesse and Éire with a slight longing in his earth brown eyes, and a dazed expression on his face. Jaden blinked and poked him a few times, but there was still no response. Syrus joined Jaden a moment later, poking Tyranno in the backside with a stick.

"Uh, guys, I don't think that's going to work."

Syrus and Jaden glanced up and saw Alexis arriving with Blair and Marcel right behind her.

"What's going on here?" Blair demanded, "And why weren't we invited?"

Jaden laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Blair. We were just hanging out with Saija."

Blair's and Alexis' eyes widened at those words, "Saija Porter?"

Said girl raised a hand and said, "Present."

Taken aback, Alexis quickly smiled and said, "Glad we could make it."

"Where's Jesse?" Blair asked.

"Over there, Sheila." Jim replied, pointing.

Blair giggled and said, "Looks like Jesse's got a girlfriend."

Tyranno growled and his pupils slit like a dinosaur's, the earth brown going to an intense green shade as he locked his gaze on the Slifer girl. Audrey quickly patted him on the shoulder and quickly corrected Blair's statement, trying to coax him back to normal.

"It's not like that!" Saija snapped. "For the last time, Éire and Jesse are like. . . like brother and sister!"

Blair held her hands up in defense, "Sorry, I was just saying what I thought it looked like. Keep in mind I don't know Éire that well." She turned to Marcel, "Now we need to get you something to eat."

Marcel sighed and allowed her to drag him toward the Meal Hall, sending a pleading glance over his shoulder, but the others just smirked and let Blair have her way. Syrus managed to get Tyranno to stop staring a moment later by challenging him to a duel, which Jaden and Alexis decided was a good idea, for they wanted to see Syrus' improvement as a duelist. Jim and Audrey both laughed, settling in to watch, and Saija found Chazz glaring at Jesse again.

"Seriously, Chazz, what is your dealio with Anderson?"

Chazz looked down, "Nothing."

Saija narrowed her eyes before snatching his arm and pulling him behind the dorms, hearing the sounds of Tyranno and Syrus starting their duel, and the others' choosing sides as to who to root for.

"Don't lie to me, Princeton." She stated. Chazz shivered at her demanding tone and use of his surname.

His dark eyes met her green for a split second, "You wouldn't care even if I told you."

Saija's eyes softened and she frowned slightly, "Chazz, I'm done with not caring. Tell me what you have against Anderson. . . please."

"Because he's a pushy, arrogant, pretty-boy who thinks he has a right when it comes to you." Chazz finally muttered, his eyes flickering in anger.

She blinked and replied, "What do you mean by that?"

He clenched his fists, "I mean, when we found you in the woods, he went to pick you up instead of going to his precious best friend, which is what he should've done. He's acting like he gives a damn about you when before today he didn't even spend time with you, or try and get to know you, unlike me!"

"Chazz…"

He closed his eyes and turned away, "He doesn't know you, Saija… not like I do."

She touched his arm, "And I'm glad that you do know me, that you bothered to try. You're my best friend, Chazz, and you could never imagine what it means to hear that from me. . ."

Chazz blinked, his pale cheeks turning pink as he saw that gentle smile cross her face, and he smiled back ever-so-slightly. Saija gave his arm a gentle squeeze before leading him back toward the duel, touched by his passionate concern for her.

**

* * *

**

"Sounds like Sy and Hassleberry are duelin'."

Éire blushed and stared at her shoes at the mention of Tyranno.

"Hey, Éire… if you need to tell me somethin', you know you always can…" Jesse said suddenly.

She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip.

"I… know somethin' has been botherin' you lately."

"Caël…"

"What about him?"

Éire sighed and opened her eyes, before reaching for her deck case and withdrawing a photograph.

"He sent this to me with a long letter… he has a girlfriend."

Jesse took the photograph, looking down at a good looking Celtic boy with shaggy/tousled dark red hair, and golden-brown eyes holding a shorter girl with sky blue eyes and shoulder-length mouse brown hair.

"Her name is Moira… Grandma Morgan introduced them."

"She's pretty, and they look happy."

Jesse was quiet as he saw the slight pain and jealousy flickering in Éire's eyes.

"And that's what bothers you…"

"Yes…" She looked shamefully at her shoes, "I shouldn't feel jealous, I should feel happy for Caël and Moira, but I… I can't. Part of me… really wants to have someone too…"

Jesse was quiet for a moment before boldly whispering, "Someone like Hassleberry?"

Blushing, Éire dug her nails into her forearms and whispered, "Yes…"

"How long have you liked 'im?"

"Since the day I met him… he's just so… gentle."

Jesse made a face, "We talkin' about the same Dino Man?"

Éire glared at him, "How many other guys with Dino DNA do you know?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Point taken. So what else do you like 'bout 'im?"

"He is very loyal and protective of the people he cares about… He also is funny, and charming, and he makes me smile. Oh, and he's amazingly gorgeous."

Jesse made another face, "'Kay… I'm just gonna ignore that last bit."

Éire playfully pushed him, "Quit, Jess. There is nothin' wrong with Ty."

"Sorry…"

They were quiet for a moment.

"You ever gonna tell 'im?"

"Are you ever going to tell Saija?"

Both blushed and looked down awkwardly.

"This sucks," Éire finally muttered, "Neither one of us knows how to deal with this, because neither one of us actually, y'know, has ever really liked anyone before."

"We could ask Jay?"

She gave him a dull stare, "Uh, Jess… Jay's even worse off than we are. He doesn't even notice that Alexis likes him, and according to Sy she's liked him since their freshman year."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Good point…"

Éire sighed and stood up, "I… need to go and think."

"Alright. Be careful," Jesse whispered.

"I will. Bye, Jess."

He watched as she headed down the path, looking as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

**

* * *

**

"Aénor?!"

Éire broke into a run, rushing to her cousin's side, and rolling her over. She was barely conscious, and she weakly grasped Éire's shirt.

"Éi…re?"

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

Aénor pointed down the path, "They… took Silent Magician…"

Éire's eyes widened as she looked down the path leading toward the abandoned dorms.

"Don't worry, Aénor… I'll get your card back."

Aénor's lips formed a weak smile before her eyes closed. Frantically, Éire fumbled for her PDA, and managed to call Syrus.

"Éire? What's up?" the bluenette said in surprise.

"Aénor's passed out from duel fatigue and whoever dueled her stole her most cherished card. I'm going after them. I'm about a quarter of a mile passed the Ra dorms. I need you to come and get her to Ms. Fontaine."

"I'll be right there!"

Ending the call, Éire brushed some of Aénor's caramel brown hair out of her serene face, feeling deep anger burning through her. Gently easing her against the grass slope, Éire pulled off Aénor's duel disk and replaced her deck with her own.

"_I'll get him back… I know just how much he means to you._"

Determined, Éire scrambled to her feet and took off in the direction Aénor had pointed. Her footsteps were rapid against the earth, her breathing heavy, and her hair flying behind her. After awhile, she finally saw the entrance to the abandoned dorms.

"HEY! GIMME BACK AÉNOR'S CARD!"

Éire skidded to a stop and activated her duel disk, eyes narrowed scathingly on the thief. They stopped and turned, revealing the face of a pale boy with stringy black hair and dull black eyes. His lips formed a smirk.

"You mean this?"

He held up Aénor's Silent Magician and smirked. Éire jolted slightly as her eyes landed on the Duel Spirit of the card, who was waving his hands frantically, looking scared and ready to cry.

"Yes, now give it back! That doesn't belong to you! Let him go!"

He tapped the card against his cheek, feigning contemplation over that matter.

"Too bad, so sad. See, I was hired by Viper to duel Aénor Calvin and defeat her, which I did. I'm also a bit of a collector… Evan the Soul Hunter is the name… and Calvin had exactly what I wanted."

"So you steal people's cards?"

"Exactly, and I would very much like to have that rare Leader of the Pack in my collection."

"No way!"

"We'll just see about that. If you truly want Calvin's card back, then you'll have to win it back. If I win, I get that Leader of the Pack and keep Silent Magician. If you win, you get Calvin's card back."

Éire bit her lip and glanced at her deck, seeing Leader of the Pack's face for a moment.

"_I won't let him take you, Leader, I promise…_" She glanced at Silent Magician, who was trembling, "_And I'll save you, Silent Magician! Just gimme a little time!_"

Evan activated his duel disk, smirking as his eyes glanced at both sides for a moment, and Éire ground her teeth as two more duelists appeared from the trees. One was a boy with almost white colored spiky hair and vivid orange eyes, and the other was a dull-looking girl with plain brown hair in a ponytail and heavy-lidded hazel eyes.

"And if I lose, then you'll have to go through Will and Jen."

"No problem. I'll take you all down and get back Silent Magician, Evan if it's the last thing I do!"

Evan smirked and replied, "Welcome to the last duel with Leader of the Pack, Éire McKenzie!"

"DUEL!"

**

* * *

**

"Aénor! Aénor!"

Audrey shook her friend, desperately trying to awaken her.

"She's lost too much energy," Saija said, grabbing Audrey's shoulders. "She won't wake up until her body recovers."

Crying, Audrey stepped away from Aénor and turned. Jim pulled her against him, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest, and he exchanged a worried glance with the others. Syrus was holding Aénor close to his chest while Alexis checked her statistics.

"She'll be fine, but she needs to rest and not duel for a few days." Alexis finally said.

"Where's Éire?" Tyranno demanded.

Jesse was staring out at the woods, "I think… she might be in trouble."

Jaden's fists clenched, "What? Then we gotta go help her!"

"Aénor needs our help first!" Blair exclaimed, glaring at him.

"She's right, Jay. Éire's a regional duelist from Ireland _and_ Scotland. She can 'andle 'erself." Jim pointed out.

Jesse's eyes widened, "No… she can't!"

He almost broke into a run when Saija lunged forward and tackled him, "No!"

"S-Saija?! G-Get off!"

"Think, Anderson!" She said forcefully. "You don't know exactly where Éire is, it's almost nightfall, and if you lunge after her without thinking things through someone's gonna get hurt!" Saija said, pinning him down.

Jesse stared up at her, blushing slightly. Saija finally climbed off him and Jaden pulled the bluenette to his feet.

"I'll take Audrey, Syrus, Blair, Marcel, and Alexis with me and get Aénor to the infirmary." Jim said abruptly, "Jaden, Hassleberry, Jesse, and Saija, you go and find that Sheila before somethin' happens to her."

"I'm going too." Chazz said at once, glaring at Jesse as he moved to stand beside Saija.

Alexis glanced at them, "Be careful."

Jaden smiled at her, "We will."

The five of them turned and headed into the woods.

**

* * *

**

Éire's eyes narrowed in concentration as she eyed her opponent with determination. This duel was all-important and she absolutely had to win at all costs.

"I'll go first if you _don't_ mind." Evan sneered maliciously.

Éire's eyes narrowed further but she said nothing. Evan drew and a wide, evil grin spread across his face.

"I play Leghul! In attack mode!"

Leader of the Pack appeared in spirit form at Éire's side, and glanced at her with his dark eyes, "_That's a strong monster! He played a strong monster on his very first turn_."

"What? It's only a level one." She muttered in confusion.

"_Yes, but it can attack your lifepoints directly_!"

"I'll also place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Éire sized up the cards in her hand carefully, making sure she chose the right ones to do the job. Finally having decided, she removed three cards from her hand and placed them onto her duel disk.

"I play Spirit of the Hills in defense mode and place two cards face-down. That ends my turn as well."

Evan snickered in amusement.

"What? That's it? And I thought you were supposed to be tough? Pft that was a sissy move. My turn!"

He looked at his hand again and sized up his cards as Éire had. Much quicker however, he removed a card from his hand and placed it onto his disk.

"I play the field spell card; Insectarium! This boosts any bug-type monsters by five-hundred attack points and five-hundred defense points! My Leghul now has eight hundred attack points and eight hundred and fifty defense points. Leghul, attack her life points!"

"I don't think so." Éire replied coldly. "Thanks to my Spirit's special ability, all attempts at my lifepoints are foiled while he's still in play. So, as long as he's still here, and as long as he's still got more life points then your Leghul, my lifepoints are safe."

Evan grinned but Éire could see the anger in his eyes.

"For now." He hissed. "I end my turn."

Without skipping a beat, Éire placed two cards onto her duel disk.

"I play Scotland's Wings and merge him together with Spirit of the Hills to create…"

They watched as a great, magnificent hawk flew into the air with the wolf and jump into the usual swirl of color.

"King of the Skies!"

The creature that now appeared beside Éire was stunning and massive. It had the body and front of a wolf with the same piercing emerald eyes and a brown, feathery rear-end. Long, brown plumes gave it a peacock sort of tail and razor sharp talons decorated both paws and claws alike. On its back was a pair of great, black, massive, wings that, if unfurled must reach a span of at least fifteen feet of spread. This creature easily towered over Éire and left her in his shadow.

Instead of looking intimidated, like Éire had hoped, Evan merely whistled low with a wide grin on his face.

"Nice beast! Too bad you'll never be able to summon it again once I take away your Spirit of the Hills!"

Éire scowled at him.

"That's not going to happen!" She groaned angrily.

"King, attack his pathetic excuse of a monster!"

The great beast took to the air and flew at Evan with such speed it was merely a blur. When it returned to Éire's side, the ugly centipede monster was gone.

Evan, undaunted, smirked at Éire as his lifepoints dwindled down to twenty-two hundred.

"The duel's not over till the last life points are spilled."

Éire gave him a disgusted look.

"I end my turn."

Evan Drew his cards and looked at them for a moment then placed two down onto his disk.

"Flying Kamakiri #2. Because of my field spell, it gets a boost; making its attack two-thousand and its defense twelve-hundred. Now, since it's still not strong enough to beat your monster, I'll also play Stink Bug in attack mode and end my turn."

Éire eyed Evan suspiciously. He was up to something, that move just didn't make sense. Still she brushed the thought aside.

"Fine. I play The Helpful Fairy in attack mode and equip her with fairy ring, which protects her from surprise attacks from you. She's also a higher level then your Beetle, even with it's boost. So, Fairy, attack his monstrosity!"

Evan cackled in pleasure as Éire destroyed his monster again, knocking his life points down to seventeen hundred.

"You actually fell for it! You stupid girl!"

A wave of panic shot through Éire but she refused to let it show.

"Fell for what?" She growled.

"My trap! You see, when Dung Beetle is destroyed, he takes with him the monster that destroyed him and cuts it's remaining allies' attack points in half!"

Éire gasped in horror.

"NO!" She yelled, watching painfully as the fairy seemed to be choking on some sickly colored gas. Her fairy disappeared and Éire looked over at her remaining monster only to find that he too looked a little worse for wear. Just like Evan said, its attack points dropped to half their worth.

Éire turned a hard glare on Evan.

"I end my turn." She growled.

Evan, positively giddy as he watched her lifepoints drop to two thousand, shifted back and forth on his feet excitedly.

"I play Venomous Moth in attack mode. And now that your beast only has fifteen hundred attack points, I can destroy it! Kamakiri, attack that _monstrosity_!"

Éire had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling out again.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered painfully as King of the Skies was destroyed. "I'll bring you back, I swear. . ."

Evan spoke again.

"That leaves your life points at only five hundred! Oh this is really turning out nicely isn't it? And look, I still have a monster left. But… oh dear, it appears your friends have all left you. To bad for you, very good for me! Venomous Moth, attack her directly and put her out of her misery!"

This was what Éire had been waiting for.

"Not so fast! I reveal my face-down card; Foul! Foul lets me reflect any one direct attack back at my opponent!"

Evan looked thoroughly shocked as his life points were knocked down to nine hundred.

"Well, well. That was unexpected." Evan cackled maliciously. "But it's alright. I'll get you next time. After-all you've only got five hundred lifepoints left."

"There won't be a next time!" Éire stated with a scowl. "I play Wipeout! This card destroys all monsters on the field that aren't nature or beast-based. Since I don't have any monsters on my side of the field and yours obviously isn't either of those types, it's history!"

Evan's head was thrown back in an ear-piercing scream as his lifepoints finally dropped to zero. Yellow energy zapped from their biobands, and Evan collapsed to the ground in an unconscious state. Éire staggered somewhat and groaned as Will stepped forward to duel, Jen holding Silent Magician hostage. Growling, the Celt shook off her pain and began to duel again.

**

* * *

**

Staggering and stumbling, the only sound that they exchanged was their labored breathing as they ran through the woods, listening for any sounds of Éire. Saija released a small cry of pain as she tripped over a tree root, thrown to the ground, and she clutched her ankle as pain shot up it. Jesse reached her first, kneeling down in front of her, and Saija blinked in bewilderment.

"Climb on!"

Blushing, Saija didn't argue as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, and he picked her up piggy-back. Chazz fumed but didn't say anything, though the scathing and murderous glare he was giving Jesse said it all. Jaden and Tyranno exchanged a brief look before they continued running, searching in the darkness for their friend.

Saija blushed heavily as she smelled Jesse's cologne. It was a subtle and rich scent, somewhat spicy, but it just seemed to fit the Crystal Beast duelist. The smell was intoxicating, and she wondered how he kept his hair so perfectly spiked.

"Wait, I think I hear somethin'!" Tyranno exclaimed suddenly. "We need to go left!"

"How do _you_know?!" Chazz shouted.

"My hearin' is sensitive! That's definitely Éire's voice I hear! C'mon, let's move!" Tyranno exclaimed, before they all turned left.

Jesse glanced up at Saija for a moment, "How are you holdin' up?"

"I'm okay… what 'bout you?"

"I'm good. You don't weigh that much more than Éire, so I can carry you for a long time without getting tired."

Saija blushed and looked out of the corner of her eyes, "Um… thanks, Anderson."

He smiled and replied, "No problem… and you can call me Jesse. We're friends, Saija."

"Thanks… Jesse."

* * *

"She'll be fine, Sy. No need to cry." Alexis teased.

Syrus sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "I can't help it!"

Blair giggled and replied, "You worry too easily, Syrus."

Syrus wasn't the only one worried though. Audrey was deeply concerned about her best friend, leaning against the wall and biting her thumb nail, with her grey eyes locked intensely on Aénor's slumbering form. Jim sighed before he leaned on the wall beside her, just subtly touching her arm, and tearing her gaze to his blue eye.

"She'll be alright, Audrey. Promise."

Audrey nodded and fought the lump scorching her throat, "You know… I never… 'onestly thought that she could ever be defeated… She just always seemed so strong." She closed her eyes and suppressed a sob, "I'm scared…"

"Don't be. Just like Aénor, you're strong. There's no reason to be afraid. And the Audrey Rodgers I know doesn't let fear control her." Jim tilted her chin and brushed away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Smile."

Her lips formed a small smile, "Thanks, Jim."

Jim smiled and whispered, "You're welcome, Audrey."

"She's waking up!" Syrus exclaimed, leaning over the side of the bed excitedly.

Aénor's teal eyes opened partway, "Ugh…?" She looked around, seeing the relieved expressions on their faces. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Because we were worried about you!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Syrus whispered.

Aénor sat up and smiled, "Yeah, because the first face I saw was yours."

Syrus blushed faintly.

"And… seeing your face as the first thing to see when I woke up just made my day."

"Aw…" Blair and Audrey teased as Syrus blushed Evan more. "Sy has a girlfriend! Sy has a girlfriend!"

"I-I do?" Syrus jumped.

His silver eyes met Aénor's, "Only if you want me to be…"

His lips formed a small smile before whispering, "I would love that, Aénor…"

Jim chuckled as Syrus leaned over and pecked Aénor on the cheek, causing the British-Celt to giggle slightly. Alexis crossed her arms under her bosom and smiled herself; glad to see that Syrus finally had someone to care for, but that didn't stop her thoughts from going to Jaden. Blair tackled Marcel in a hug, pressing their cheeks together, and resulting in the French boy to blush bright red.

"Oh, Marcel, aren't they such a cute couple? Just like us?"

"C-Couple?" Marcel repeated.

Blair giggled and closed her big brown eyes, "Yup!"

Marcel looked ready to faint.

"Aw… see, you can fall in love at any age!" Audrey gushed.

Jim laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Sure can, Sheila."

**

* * *

**

After defeating Evan, and then wiping out Will and Jen in less than five turns each, Éire was trying to head back to the campus, Silent Magician back in her possession. Each footstep became harder than the last, and the world was slipping out from under her. Éire fell forward, landing on the soft earth, and soon darkness took over…

That's how Jaden, Jesse, Saija, Tyranno, and Chazz found her moments later. Saija slid off Jesse's back and fell back into Chazz's arms as the bluenette rushed to Éire's side, frantically examining her.

"Éire… Éire!"

"What's wrong with her?" Tyranno demanded, just as worried.

Jaden and he knelt beside Jesse at once.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Jesse said in surprise.

Tyranno blinked, "Uh, tell me what, son?"

Jesse cupped Éire's face tenderly in his hand, "Éire is very sick…"

"She's sick? Like she has a cold?" Jaden blinked.

"No, Jaden… she has an illness, one that takes her energy with everything that she does. She's not even allowed to duel, and when she does she's only supposed to duel once a day." Jesse explained solemnly, "Her mother had the same illness. It physically makes Éire as strong as a small child…"

"So… she's been pushing herself this entire time?" Saija's eyes widened in worry. "She's been pushing herself beyond her limits and making herself even sicker?"

Jesse nodded and closed his eyes, "Éire…" He then gently lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

"She's not the only one whose been pushin' themselves too hard." Tyranno said, noticing how Jesse's legs were shaking. "Jess, you're exhausted!"

Jesse ignored him and kept trying to move forward, but his strength was expired. He fell to one knee, desperately trying to go on, but he found he couldn't. Saija was now riding piggy-back on Chazz's back, her eyes wide with worry for her roommate and Jesse.

"Jess, let Hassleberry carry her. You need support." Jaden said.

Jesse reluctantly allowed Tyranno to take Éire, cradling her against his chest, and staring down at her with a tender gaze that none of them had ever seen before. Jaden slipped his arm around Jesse's waist, placing Jesse's arm around his neck, and helping the bluenette walk.

"C'mon, we need to get you three to the infirmary." Jaden declared, his eyes going to Jesse, Éire, and then Saija.

Chazz was silent as he shifted Saija, carrying her more protectively than needed. Tyranno was silent as he walked, his eyes never leaving Éire's face, and Jesse could tell that Tyranno felt strongly for the girl he loved like a sister. Closing his eyes, he leaned on Jaden, losing himself to his thoughts.

"_I can't make you better, Éire, but I can make you happy…_"

* * *

**ASTW: Here I was saying I went overboard with the last chapter. . .**

**ETP: Hehe. . . hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Saija's Stubborness

**ETP: Okay, just so you guys know chapters 8 and 9 were both written by ASTW.**

**ASTW: And chapters 10 and 11 ETP will take over with.**

**ETP: Thanks so much for reviewing if you did, and Divine Child we'll attempt to write a story with you in the future!**

**Disclaimer: GX does not belong to us, but our OCs do.**

**

* * *

**

"For the love of Duel Monsters!" Saija exclaimed in frustration. "I've got a sprained ankle, Jesse, not a terminal illness!!"

Jesse snorted indignantly.

"Why are you so _stubborn_?! Ms. Fontaine told you to stay off of it as much as possible, and not to add to much stress to it! Just let us help you!"

"I don't_ need _help!" Saija seethed.

Jesse huffed and stamped his foot while his hands went to his hips.

"Saija Porter!" He said in a stern voice.

Everyone in the group stopped walking and blinked at the bluenette. Suddenly Aénor burst into laughter and doubled over, pointing at Jesse.

"You girl!" She exclaimed through her laughter. "That was such a girly thing to do!"

At this everyone else, including Saija, burst into laughter. Jesse gave them all a sheepish grin as he absently rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I got you to stop didn't I?" He said with a grin. Saija shook her head at him with a smile.

When everyone had calmed down a bit, Jesse looked back at Saija.

"Seriously now, let me help-"

"Jesse, I don't need help with something so simple." Saija interrupted in annoyance. "I can move along just fine on my o-"

Saija squealed loudly as she slipped on a wet spot in the corridor they were walking along. Between trying to manage her books, bag, and crutch and not to land on her injured foot, Saija couldn't catch her balance and instead threw her hands over her eyes to brace for impact.

But impact never came.

Saija opened her eyes and blinked up at Jesse. "Um-hm." He drawled with a hint of amusement. "Sure looks like you've got it under control."

Saija blinked at him for a moment, and then looked around her. Chazz was holding her bag and books with a mix of amusement and something akin to anger on his face, while the others were either snickering or grinning.

She looked back at Jesse and only then realized the position in which she was in.

Blushing furiously, Saija attempted to pull out of Jesse's arms only to find that she couldn't stand on her own. He helped her up and helped her stand before looking to the ground at the now broken crutch.

Saija groaned loudly as she leaned against the wall and starred at the broken crutch.

"Great." She said sarcastically. Jesse laughed lightly and Saija sighed before looking at him.

"I. . . um. . . thank you. . . Jesse."

Jesse laughed again.

"No problem." He replied with a grin. "Now, how about a little help?"

Saija gave Jesse a defiant stare but to her surprise his bright green eyes stared back until finally she sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled in defeat, glaring at the crutch now under her arm.

If she'd had it her way, she wouldn't have it, and indeed she'd attempted to do without, but when Ms. Fontaine threatened to strap her to a wheel chair if she didn't use it, she reluctantly took the wooden object with much grumbling.

Jesse reached out to accept the books and bag from Chazz, but the dark-haired teen narrowed his eyes and moved them out of his reach.

"I think I can handle it." He said a little bitterly.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him but eventually shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He replied indifferently, turning back to Saija again.

Chazz's eyes narrowed further and his teeth clenched when Jesse slipped an arm around Saija's waist, causing her to lean on him as her arm lifted to wrap around his shoulder.

"Awe, how cute." Éire finally teased playfully.

After watching the scene for so long in silence, she found she could no longer hold her tongue and simply had to speak.

"See, Saija, asking for help isn't always a bad thing after all is it?"

Saija blushed lightly again but looked up at her roommate and lifted a finger to point at her.

"You!" She stated accusingly. "Don't have a say in the matter!"

Éire, who jumped at Saija's sudden outburst, blinked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Saija narrowed her eyes at her.

"We spent the night all alone in the forest, and I spilled my guts to you, told you everything, things I'd never told anyone else before! AND you've been bugging me since we've met to open up and talk to you, to tell you about myself. Somehow, for some reason, I decided to, I trusted you! Yet you couldn't find the time to simply say; 'oh, by the way, I'm terminally ill-"

"It's not really as bad as all that. . ." Éire mumbled under her breath. Ignoring her, Saija continued without skipping a beat.

"-and I'm not really supposed to be dueling at all!'"

"What difference would it have made?" Éire replied defiantly.

"Lots!" Saija exclaimed. "If I'd have known that, I never would have-"

Saija paused.

She was going to say 'I never would have challenged you to a duel that first day'.

However, she knew the difference. Back then, she didn't know Éire. She'd still been hiding and blocking her emotions, and she'd still been ignoring her heart. Even if she'd have known, she still would have challenged Éire. And they all knew this.

Éire frowned.

"I'm sorry Saija." She said softly.

"It's fine. . ." Saija mumbled. "Just . . . next time, don't keep me in the dark."

"You mean like you did with me?" Éire countered. Saija gave her a defiant look.

"That's different! My situation was different!"

"So that makes you the only one with a right to have secrets?!" Éire countered.

"No," Saija replied with a scowl. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sure sounded like it!" Éire growled.

"Well, it's not!"

Both girls stood glaring at each other, neither blinking for a minute.

Everyone else sweatdropped as they starred at the two and Jesse made to intervene but Chazz lifted a hand to stop him.

"Don't." He said with a weary expression. "Trust me. This is_ not _something you want to get involved in."

Jesse looked between the two girls, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the warning bell rang over everyone's heads and the group sighed as the tension was eased.

"Well! Time for class!" Jaden said, shocking everyone.

Tyranno stepped up to Éire and gently took hold of her arm.

"Uh. . . Éire?" He asked cautiously. "It's- it's time for class."

Éire and Saija growled at each other before Éire finally turned around with an 'hmph' and stalked off down the hall, Tyranno cautiously following her a few steps behind.

Everyone else, save Saija, blinked after her then looked back at Saija. After a brief moment they all spoke at once and took off for their classes.

Saija snorted after the group but said nothing. Jesse and Chazz, still at her side, exchanged a glance before clearing their throats.

"Come on, let's get you to class." Jesse said softly.

Saija's expression softened and she frowned.

"Yea. . ." She replied in the same tone. "Let's go."

Chazz paused only briefly to bend down and pick up the pieces of Saija's crutch before following the two down the hall.

* * *

When the three stragglers entered the classroom and headed up the stairs, Éire ignored them, and being to stubborn to apologize first, Saija followed suit.

Jesse helped Saija up to her seat and waited for Chazz to scoot in next to her before pausing in wonder. He looked down the rows of seats below him at the back of Éire's head, and then looked over at Saija, who was looking straight forward with a hard expression.

Just then the bell rang and Dr. Crowler looked up at Jesse, still standing on the stairs between the rows.

"I'll kindly ask you to take a seat Mr. Anderson." He said briskly. "I'd like to start my lesson now."

Jesse frowned and again looked between the two girls.

When Crowler raised his eyebrow at Jesse, a few people in the class turned to look at him, including Éire.

"Sit with Saija." She said tonelessly. Jesse frowned and Éire gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She added, completing the sentence with a playful wink.

Jesse blushed lightly but returned her smile. He then looked around at the people looking at him, then back to Crowler.

"Um. . . Sorry Professor."

Crowler said nothing but merely turned to face the screen behind him when Jesse finally scooted in next to Saija.

"I'm sorry. . ." Saija whispered softly so only Jesse could hear.

Jesse looked at her and noted the straight expression on her face. He then saw her glance down at Éire with a frown, her hands clenched tightly into fists in her lap. This gesture made him smile.

"It's alright." He whispered, reaching out to place a hand over her closed fists. "She'll get over it. She just needs a little time to cool off."

Saija appeared to relax a little and she turned to look at Jesse with a whisper of a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered back. "I just. . . hate to see her upset with me after. . . everything. . ."

Jesse curled his fingers around Saija's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, it's no problem."

Saija smiled at him and Jesse returned it before releasing her hand. Both finally turned towards their professor.

On Saija's right, Chazz looked down his nose at the whole display before finally turning forward as well. His eyes narrowed at the screen as he tried his damnedest not to think about the happenings of that day.

* * *

_"Hello. . . Chazz... Earth to Chazzie?"_

Chazz could hear a voice calling to him, echoing through his darkness, but he couldn't seem to answer it. In the confines of his mind, nothing seemed to be able to get through besides the maddening thoughts of Saija and Jesse.

That is, until, _it_ happened.

His cheek felt like it was melting, as if someone had stuck a hot lighter to his flesh and the skin was searing hotly.

Chazz bolted upright, and jerked his head to the left, fully alert now. There he saw Saija standing before him with a wide grin while the people behind her, the only ones still left in the room, giggled and snickered in amusement.

"Finally." The girl before him said through a laugh. "Class is over, it's the weekend! Come with, or are you gonna sit here alone until Monday?"

Chazz's hand slowly reached up to touch his cheek, only to realize that it hadn't been a hot lighter that had touched his skin, it had been Saija's lips. And his face wasn't burning, he was blushing madly.

Clearing his throat and forcing away his flush, Chazz stood from his seat, looked around at everyone watching him and gave them all harsh glares.

"Something you wanna say?" He hissed at them all as one.

Everyone muttered quick negatives and looked away from the pale teen, though some of them still looked greatly amused. Chazz snorted and looked down at Saija's desk to find that her things had already been collected. He didn't need to look up to know where they were, but he decided to nonetheless. Jesse looked at him with an expressionless face and Chazz took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Let's go." He mumbled a little angrily.

"Um, Chazz?"

Chazz stopped on the stairs and looked back at Saija with a slightly weary expression.

"Yeah?"

"Jesse has my books and things, plus his own and his hands are kinda full. . . Would you mind?"

Chazz blinked at her for a moment, and then looked over at Jesse to see the bluenette give him a small smile. He couldn't help but think that the whole thing was a secret agreement between the two but he brushed the thought away nonetheless.

Who was he to complain?

After all, beggars can't be choosers.

"Of course." He said, holding out an arm for her.

Saija hobbled the few feet past everyone and over to him, smiling when she reached him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Chazz helped Saija down the steps with a little more care then necessary, which admittedly bugged Saija greatly, but she said nothing. Once at the bottom of the steps, Saija looked up at Éire; whom, along with Tyranno, Aénor, Syrus, Audrey and Jim, were all waiting for them.

"Éire, I . . . I'm . . . "

Saija stopped and bit her lip and after a moment or two, Éire smiled at her.

"It's alright." She said cheerfully. At least Saija had attempted to apologize, which was a feat in itself. "Me too."

Saija smiled in relief and Jesse and Tyranno both exchanged happy smiles.

"Well, shall we then?" Tyranno teased, offering a playful bow with a flourish.

Everyone laughed and went on ahead of the group, leaving Chazz, Saija, Jesse, Éire and Tyranno behind them, the latter choosing a slow pace to accompany Saija.

"So. . . what are we gonna do for our fun-filled weekend?" Saija asked sarcastically. Her companions laughed lightly.

"Well. . . we could always go see a movie?" Éire suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Tyranno agreed. Saija sweatdropped.

"Do you mean that, or are you just agreeing cause it was Éire's idea?"

Tyranno blushed.

"I mean it of course!"

Éire laughed but there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Quit teasing Saija." She scolded while Saija grinned.

Finally the small group reached the front doors and paused.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Saija asked again. "Is it a movie?"

When no one spoke up Saija laughed.

"Okat, movie it is. We can call the others, go get ready and away we go. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and Jesse spoke up.

"You need a new crutch though."

Saija frowned.

"Oh yeah. . ."

"I'll pick one up for you if you want." He offered. "I can get it before after I'm ready and bring it over to your dorm before we leave."

Saija chewed the side of her cheek.

"No, that's alright Jesse, you've done enough already."

Jesse smiled.

"It's no trouble. It's sorta on the way anyway."

Saija smiled at him. That was definitely not true; the hospital wing was in the opposite direction Jesse was going, though not very far. Still she somehow knew he wasn't going to give in and nodded once.

"Thank you Jesse. . . I'd really appreciate that."

Jesse smiled again, and then turned to Chazz.

"Ya comin' buddy?"

Chazz bristled at the pet name but looked at Éire anyway. As if in answer to the unspoken question, Éire looked away from Tyranno, whom she'd been talking to, and nodded moving to replace Chazz at Saija's side.

"We'll catch you guys in, say. . . an hour or so?"

Both girls nodded at Jesse and waved goodbye to the boys.

"Okay, see ya layer guys." Éire said with a smile. Saija smiled too.

"Later. Thank you. Both."

Saija looked at Chazz when she said this and the dark-haired teen smiled at her and nodded. Looking out the corner of her eye, Saija grinned to see Tyranno lift Éire's free hand and press it lightly to his lips. This made the girl blush horribly but smile and the other three looked away with grins, pretending not to have noticed.

"See ya ladies later. . ." Tyranno said with a slight flush of his own, though he was looking at Éire as he spoke.

"Yeah. . ." Éire replied. "See you later."

Everyone turned then and headed their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey, Éire? I really am . . . sorry. . . about earlier I mean."

Éire looked over at Saija and gave her a gentle smile.

"It's okay, really. Both of us got a little carried away. I understand."

Saija smiled at her, and then suddenly grinned.

"Sooo. . ." She drawled slowly. "Looked like someone's got a crush."

Éire blushed brightly.

"Wh-who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well who I'm talking about!!"

A smirk lit Éire's face at this.

"You mean you? Or Jesse?"

This time Saija blushed and she cursed herself for it, for it seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

No doubt thinking the same thing, Éire grinned wide, "Better try and stop that Sai or your face will be permanently dyed red forever."

Saija looked over at Éire and gave her a mock glare.

"Yeah? Well if my face is red, then yours must be scarlet. Maybe that's what I should start calling you; Scarlet."

Saija placed her free hand to her face in a kawaii sort of way and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, Tyranno, you're so big and strong! And oh, so, handsome!"

Her voice then lowered and she tried to look butch and tough.

"And you're just so, darned adorable Éire!" She said in a really bad southern accent.

Éire's face brightened but she couldn't help but burst into laughter, unable to decide whether to be embarrassed or amused.

"Saija!" She exclaimed through her laughter. "Cut it out!"

Saija joined in on her laughter for a moment before beginning to sing.

"Éire and Tyranno, sitting in a tree-"

"Oh, come on! That's so old!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"And lame!"

"First comes, love-"

Éire laughed and hurriedly feigned a stern expression.

"Stop!"

"-then comes marriage,-"

"Saija, shut-up or so help me God, I'll drop you here and leave you here!"

"-then comes the baby in the baby car-"

Both girls stopped their teasing and playful banter abruptly as a sound behind them startled them to silence. Both girls looked over their shoulders but saw nothing.

"Did you. . . hear that?" Éire asked cautiously.

"Yeah. . ." Saija replied, scanning the grounds for the source of the sound. "Sounded like. . . I dunno... a branch breaking or something. ."

"Aw!" Éire cooed despairingly. "I hope it wasn't hurt! The poor thing!"

Saija rolled her eyes and scanned the area behind her one last time before looking forward again.

"Maybe we were just hearing things." She said finally. Éire looked forward too.

"Yeah. Must-"

But Éire didn't get to finish he sentence because she instantly fell forward unconscious. Before Saija could make a sound or move however, she felt something hit the back of her head hard before darkness claimed her as well.


	9. Chapter 9: For The Love Of Éire

**ASTW: So, Here's ch 9, Reeeally hope you guys like it :)**

**EST: Warning: Keep a box of tissues at hand! Just a fair warning. . .**

**ASTW: Heh. . . Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: We only own our OC's**

* * *

Saija groaned as she blinked herself to consciousness.

"Ugh, my head. . ." She groaned painfully, reaching up to rub the bump she immediately felt. Once her vision had cleared, she sat up and blinked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. Looking around, she immediately spotted something that made her heart stop.

"Éire!"

Observing the rest of her surroundings, Saija's panic rose.

"Oh my-" She gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

They were in a sort of clearing in what looked to be the forest. Tied, gagged and unconscious against the trees all around her were the girls she'd so recently made friends with.

"Aénor . . . Audrey. . . Alexis . . . . what happened to them?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. . . if all goes well."

Saija's head jerked up to look in front of her to see, off some ways, a hooded figure standing before her.

"Who are you?" Saija growled.

"Oh, I think you know me. Very well in fact."

Saija's eyes narrowed as she watched the figure reach up and remove her hood and cloak. She gasped upon recognition of the being and instantly her face shifted to a shocked look.

"No. . ." She whispered in disbelief. "It can't be…"

* * *

A collective groan swept over the small group as each one blinked themselves into consciousness.

"Anyone get the license plate of that truck. . .?" Tyranno mumbled groggily.

"Now I know how those people in cartoons feel when the piano falls on their head. . ." Chazz grumbled painfully.

The others all had similar comments and reactions as they came to and looked around.

"Where are we?" Jesse asked in a dazed tone.

Looking around the boys found they were in a rather large electronic room.

The bluenette made to lift his hand to the bump he was sure was on his head, but the simple task proved to be impossible.

"What the-?"

It was just then that the other boys were realizing the same problem.

"Hey!" Syrus exclaimed in a bit of a panic. "How come we're all tied up??"

"I've got a feeling somebody doesn't want us interferin' with somethin'." Jim replied grimly.

Jaden blinked in confusion.

"Like what?"

Jim frowned.

"I dunno mate. . . but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

As if in answer to all their questions, the group heard voices from somewhere and looked as one to their front, gasping at the scene on the large screen before them.

"It's the girls!" Tyranno exclaimed in shock.

"And who's that there with them?" Syrus asked in confusion.

Chazz starred at the screen in concentration.

"Hmmm. . ." He pondered aloud. "I dunno, but. . . they seem oddly familiar."

After only a few moments, Chazz gasped again, the exact moment the same thought seemed to click in Jesse's mind as well.

"It can't be!" The cried in unison.

* * *

"This is impossible. . ." Saija mumbled aloud. "You. . . you can't be standing there. . ."

The figure before her smiled wickedly.

"Nothing is impossible, dear girl. I've come to make a deal with you. You give me my cards, and I'll let your friends go."

Saija blinked, beginning to wonder if she was still unconscious. She figured she mustn't be, because the figure before her could not possibly be standing there, reason being; she didn't exist. The woman standing before her was someone she'd only seen when she dueled, only when she flipped through her deck and her eyes lingered lovingly on one of her favorite cards.

Guardian Vampira.

"Your. . . your cards?" Saija repeated dumbly. "But. . . you're not real . . You're just a duel monster. . ."

"Oh, I assure you dear girl, I'm very real. And I want my cards back!!"

When the woman's face contorted with anger, her eyes turned an inky black and a pair of great, black wings sprouted from her back, cementing any suspicions Saija might have had that this was all an illusion.

Finally having gotten over her shock and decided, even if this was a dream, she might as well go along with it, she straightened from her stop on the ground and glared defiantly back at the person across her.

"Never!" She hissed dangerously.

Vampira smiled wickedly.

"I knew you'd say that. So, here's the deal; your friends are under lock and key and only I can set them free. Duel me. If you win, I'll let them go, if you lose, I'll let them go. . . . but I get my cards. Mine, and all the cutesy little fusion monsters that I help create."

Saija swallowed hard. She looked over at her friends tied to the trees and closed her eyes as her emotions raged war against her. Finally she opened her eyes and glared at what used to be her favorite duel monster.

"Deal." She answered coldly.

Vampira smiled again, this time a wide toothy smile, revealing her deadly, pointed fangs.

"Excellent." She hissed. "Shall we begin?"

Saija placed her hands on the ground before her and hoisted herself onto her two feet, cringing at the excruciating pain that immediately shot up her leg.

"Yes, lets." She growled.

Vampira looked down at the injured leg, the looked back up at Saija and grinned wickedly.

"This should be fun."

* * *

"She's going to duel?!" Chazz exclaimed in a panic. "She can't duel! She's in no condition!"

"And just what do you plan to do about it, spiky?" Tyranno replied bluntly.

Chazz turned to glare at him but Jesse spoke instead.

"There's nothin' we can do." He said quietly. "Not for any of them. . . We'll just have to watch and hope for the best."

Chazz and Tyranno turned back to the screen with deep frowns. Jesse was right of course. But that didn't ease the sickening churning in any of their stomachs as they starred at the screen before them like some sick, perverse horror film they didn't want to see.

* * *

"Duel!"

"I'll go first." Saija said coldly. "I play Guardian Angel in attack mode. Next I play the field spell card Heaven's Sanctuary. I know you already know what it does, but I think I'll explain anyway. This card boosts Guardian-type monsters attack by five hundred and defense by seven hundred. Next I'll lay three cards face down and end my turn."

Vampira smiled at the duel monster on the other side of the field but her eyes were shinning with bitterness.

"How cute. Afraid to use my card now are you? I'm a little hurt Saija; I thought I was your favorite?"

Saija's eyes narrowed at her.

"The duel's not over yet. Make your move."

Vampira smirked and laid her cards on her disk.

"I play Hells Angel and play the equip spell card Flames of Hell. This boosts his attack by a whole one thousand points. I'll also place one card face-down and end my turn."

Saija snorted but made no comment.

"I play Guardian Vampira in attack mode."

Vampira's eyes narrowed and she scowled at Saija. But the girl wasn't finished. Just to rub a little extra salt in the wound, Saija watched Vampira closely as she played her next card.

"I then sacrifice my face-downs in order to play the spell card Unusual Alliance and merge the two together to form. . . The Blended Guardian!"

Vampire scowled, baring her razor-sharp fangs as she took in the being before her; Saija's most precious card and all-time favorite monster.

"Thanks to my field spell, my Angel gets a boost, giving her twenty-seven hundred attack points and twenty-five hundred defense points. Since this was a special summon, I can't attack this turn. So, I place two more cards face-down and end my turn."

Vampira's wicked smile didn't return for some time and her scowl was crueler then ever as she made her next move.

"I play Hell Hound in attack mode!"

Beside the cruel looking dark male appeared a vicious looking canine looking indeed like it had just emerged from the pits of hell. The dark angel reached down and petted the dog, with a vicious grin at Saija and her monster -- both of whom glared back.

"I also play the spell card Cheap Trick. If there's a difference of more then five-hundred between my monster and yours, I get to attack you directly. Hell's Angel, attack her lifepoints!"

Saija clenched her teeth as the dark being attacked her, dropping her life points to two thousand. Vampira smirked.

"That ends my turn."

Saija, her teeth still clenched, drew her cards and observed them carefully. She was just about to place them down when she heard the sounds of her friends stirring off to the side.

Slowly the girls awakened and blinked at their surroundings. When their eyes finally fell on Saija and her duel, they widened and much mumbling and sounds of struggle followed. Saija frowned at them.

"Don't worry girls, I'll getcha outta there. . ."

This made the girls mumble and squirm more frantically, as if trying to tell her something important, but Saija turned back to her opponent.

"A deal's a deal." She hissed angrily. "I win, you let them go."

Vampira grinned.

"I said I'd let them go no matter what." She replied coldly. "I don't care about them; they were but a means to get to you. Now, are you going to talk, or are you going to duel?"

Saija growled and placed her cards on her disk, not taking her eyes off of her opponent.

"I play Guardian Beast in attack mode."

Now before Saija stood a tall woman with a rather mixed appearance.

One half of her had a rather sinister appearance while the other looked like the heaven-sent angel that had combined to make her. The dark half had flaming red hair, falling down her back like fire; her lips were crimson red lined in a sinister black while her left eye was black as the pits of hell. The massive left wing on her back was black shot through with a sinister red. The other half of this monster had brilliant golden locks, a bright silver eye, rosy pink lips and a great golden wing adorning her back. Beside this strange being stood a great white tiger with brilliant golden eyes and its own pair of brilliant golden wings.

"Like my Blended Guardian, my Beast gets a boost too, giving him fifteen-hundred a piece. I also play my spell card Double Team. This card allows my monster to attack twice on one turn. Now, Blended Guardian, attack her Angel!"

Saija's monster lifted her hands and opened her mouth to emit a sort of battle cry. From her hands shot a brilliant blend of dark and light energy which struck Vampira's Angel and instantly destroyed him. It then turned its attack on the hellish canine beside him and destroyed it too.

Vampira growled as her life points dropped to one-thousand.

"Oh dear," Saija said in a mocking tone of sugary-sweet innocence. "It seems you have no monsters left. Poor you! Oh, and look, I still have one."

A smirk then crossed Saija's face.

"Guardian Beast, attack her directly!"

The Tiger growled savagely and lunged at Vampira, making her scream and shield her face as it slashed her, dropping her lifepoints to a mere one-hundred.

The Tiger appeared back on Saija's side and she smiled down at it.

"That ends my turn." She said smugly.

Vampira bared her teeth at her as she drew.

"I play Hell Bound and sacrifice both him and my face-downs to summon; Hell's Last Resort!"

Saija didn't flinch as she looked up at the twenty-something foot beast towering over the duel. The spitting, snarling, terrifying creature; bound down by a multitude of chains and binds, indeed also looked like it had been summoned from the pits of hell. For this, Saija had to admit that the beast looked like formidable foe, but with two-thousand lifepoints to one-hundred, she was confident she could win.

"Nice." Saija replied, mildly impressed.

"You won't think so after it attacks!" Vampira spat. "With three-thousand attack and defense points a piece, he's more then a match for your pixie and your pussy cat! Attack her!"

Saija snorted in amusement as the beast hurtled towards her.

"Forgetting something?" She asked in amusement, her arms folded smugly across her chest.

"What?" Vampira hissed.

Saija said nothing, and Vampira hissed savagely as Saija's tall Guardian appeared behind her and spread her magnificent wings to envelope the girl protectively, making the on-coming beast snarl and retreat.

"Thanks to her special ability, Blended Guardian can repel attacks from any and all dark, fiend, hell or chthonian type monsters that try to attack me -- no matter their stats."

Saija smirked again and closed her eyes.

"Tisk, tisk Vampira, forgetful aren't we? Are you loosing your touch, or has being in the real world altered your memory somehow?"

Vampira growled and looked a little flustered.

"I. . . must have forgotten about that. . "

Saija furrowed her brows. That statement seemed odd to her. How could a duel monster forget her own moves?

Shaking the thought from her head she grinned at the woman.

"Are you done?"

Vampira scowled, a vicious look on her face.

"I end my turn!"

Saija smirked.

"Good, because I'm getting tired of you pathetic charade. I'll use the equip spell card Heaven's Blessing! This boosts my Tiger's attack by four-hundred, and that added to the field bonus, gives it thirty-two hundred attack points and three-thousand defense points."

Saija's face contorted into a savage expression, her eyes shinning wildly.

"Say goodbye to your lifepoints!" She yelled savagely. "Guardian Beast! Attack her monster and end this!!"

The tiger growled savagely and got ready to pounce but Vampira's voice made Saija hold up her hand.

"Wait!"

Saija's brilliant emerald eyes narrowed threateningly as the Tiger growled irritably, awaiting Saija's permission to attack.

"Spit it out!" Saija snarled wildly.

Vampira grinned, a very inappropriate look since she was most certainly, as Saija would put it, royally screwed.

"I'm terribly sorry, master, but it seems I've forgotten one teeny-tiny detail."

Saija looked about ready to strangle her opponent.

"What's that?" She snarled.

"You see those cutesy little bracelets you're wearing?"

Saija glanced down at her bioband and looked back up to glare at Vampira.

"What about them?"

Vampira's wicked grin returned as she held up her arms to show Saija.

Saija glared at the raised limbs but gasped in shock when Vampira's sleeves fell down to reveal her bare arms, save the duel disk strapped to her left.

"You don't have one!" Saija exclaimed breathlessly. Vampira gave her a toothy grin.

"That's right. But, I'll tell you who does have one; why don't you take a look at you cute little roommate."

Saija scowled at Vampira.

"Of course she has one, we all have them."

Vampira looked positively giddy with delight.

"Just look."

Saija turned too irritably to look at Éire but her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. Protruding awkwardly through her bindings, both of Éire's wrists displayed a bioband. Panic struck through Saija and her a sickening feeling clenched in her stomach.

"Éire!" Saija gasped. "She's got two! How?!"

Vampira laughed maliciously.

"Why, it's mine of course. I put it there before you woke up. You see, if I lose, I don't lose energy -- she does."

Saija's eyes widened in horror.

"No..." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Vampira spoke again, "Personally, I don't think that will be good for her health." She said with, feigning a sympathetic pout.

"You see, I happen to know that the power of these charming little trinkets have been, _turned up, _expressly for our little duel. After all, she just had a match a few nights ago didn't she? Poor thing. What with her illness and the increased power of her extra bracelet, well. . . imagine what could happen to her if she's drained of all her energy again. Why, to think, the result could be. . . . fatal."

Saija's face paled at the last hissed word. Vampira was right. With Éire's weakness due to her sickness, to be drained of her energy two days in a row could be…

* * *

"Éire!"

Both Jesse and Tyranno stared at the screen with pale faces as they watched the happenings before them in horror. Struggling against their bonds, the two boys were desperately trying to escape. Tyranno growled deep in his throat as his pupil's slit dangerously.

"That evil woman is right!" Tyranno exclaimed in a panic. "Éire can't handle having her energy drained after such a short recovery time!"

Jesse frowned deeply and frantically looked around the room to try and find something to give him an idea. When his eyes fell on a control panel just shy of the big screen, a light bulb went off over his head and he turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, I got an idea! Help me get over to that fancy lookin' panel thingy over there!"

The boys all looked at the control panel, exchanged looks of confusion, and then turned back to Jesse.

"Alright, mate." Jim replied in a determined tone. "On the count of three."

All together the boys chanted.

"One. . . Two. . . Three!"

As one they all shifted and scooted towards the panel.

"Again!" Jesse said.

"One. . . Two. . . Three!"

This was repeated a few more times until finally Jesse, at the head of the tied up group, was directly in front of the panel. With some effort Jesse got to his knees and leaned down to press some buttons with his nose.

"Gotta be something in here to help us. . ."

* * *

Saija looked back at Vampira with a look of despair. She'd been so close. . .

"So, what'll it be?" Vampira asked with her wicked grin. "Surrender the duel and your favorite cards. . . or defeat me and kill your roommate. The choice is yours."

Saija's emotions were a storm inside her and her stomach and heart weren't helping matters. The former was knotting and churning sickeningly while the latter threatened to strangle her. What was she to do?

So make matters worse, Vampira continued in her maddening lecture.

"I can't help but think of Jesse."

Saija's eyes widened at the mention of the bluenette's name.

"What about him??" She asked in a panic. "What did you do to him?!"

Vampira shrugged.

"Nothing." She said innocently. "I'm just thinking about his feelings."

"His. . . feelings?" Saija repeated in confusion.

"That's right. . . you don't honestly think he loves you do you?"

Saija felt a jolt of pain at this but said nothing.

Again Vampira continued, "Of course he doesn't! Sure, he may think of you as a friend, but do you honestly think he cares about you more then he does _her_? Think about it!"

Saija glanced at Éire but said nothing before looking back at Vampira.

"You're just another girl to him." Vampira said. "Just another person hanging around the woman of his dreams. You do realize he only talks to you, only pretends to care about you because of _her_, because _she_asks him to. Where do you think he'd be if she didn't want that dino-reject? In her arms, that's where. You mean nothing to him."

Saija insides all twisted violently and she fought to breathe as her breath came out in labored spurts.

"That's not true…" She whispered breathlessly, more to convince herself then her opponent.

"Yes it is." Vampira stated cruelly. "You know it is. Just think about all the times he came to her aid instead of yours, defended her on the day of your first duel with her-"

"I know he loves her!" Saija yelled, her voice cracking with the effort. "But it's not like that! She's like his sister; he only cares about her like his sister!"

"Is that so?" Vampira challenged lowly. "What about last night? He all but threw you aside when you all reached her after her duel. You were nothing more to him then dead weight, something in his way. He pushed you away in favor of aiding her. . . The look on his face; did he look that worried about _you_ when you were hurt?"

Saija felt the sting of tears in her eyes and her chest and throat constricted painfully.

"It's not true. . ." She whispered, barely audible. But this time her heart wasn't in it.

Vampira grinned maliciously, knowing her words were having the desired effect.

"You know it is." She hissed evilly. "Even if he does care about you, can you honestly convince yourself that Jesse loves you more then her? . . . You can't, can you? Imagine how he'll feel knowing you killed the woman he loves. Imagine how he'll blame you for her death, knowing you could have prevented it my simply losing a duel. . . . He'll _hate_ you."

Saija's rapid heartbeat stopped as those words rang out in her ears, making her eyes widen in horror.

_"He'll hate you. . . hate you . . . **hate**. . ."_

Saija shook her head, refusing to let them get to her.

"It'll. . . take it's toll on me too… " Saija whispered quietly. Vampira's grin widened.

"Yesss. . . that's right Saija, be selfish. What's one life for the sake of keeping you well? After all, this is a big duel; you'd be out for weeks, maybe longer! Who cares about _one life _when it comes to your well-being? You're more important then her aren't you?"

Now with the tables turned, Saija's thoughts and emotions were attacking her with enough force to drive her insane.

"Murderer. . ." Vampira hissed.

Saija clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Murderer. . ." Vampira began to chant.

Saija raised her hands to squeeze her head, attempting to block the horrific voice out.

"Murderer!" Vampira hissed louder.

"Stop!" Saija pleaded.

But Vampira's chant only became louder and faster.

"Murderer! . . . Murderer!. . . Murderer!"

Tears leaked out from under her squeezed eyelids as he pressed the heels of her hands into her temples in a desperate attempt to block the woman out.

"MURDERER!!" Vampira all but screamed.

Saija threw her head back and let out a mighty, ear piercing scream, making the girls bound to the trees cringe painfully, tears coming to their own eyes as they watched the usually cold, strong duelist fall apart at the seams.

"Alright!" Saija sobbed, her heart having finally been torn in two. "Alright. . . I give up. . ."

Saija's eyes lifted to look at Éire, tears streaming down her face as she stared through glossy eyes.

"My life for hers. . ." She choked painfully, falling to her knees in defeat. "Take them. . . they're yours."

Éire's own tears streamed down her face as well as she stared at her roommate, thoroughly heartbroken, screaming through her gag to try and stop the girl as she raised her hand to place over her deck.

"STOP!"

Saija's head jolted up to look over her shoulder, her streaming eyes widening as she saw a group of boys running towards her, Jesse at the lead. When the small group had reached them, they doubled over, panting.

"Don't . . do. . . it . . Saija!" Jesse struggled through his panting.

Saija blinked at him.

"Jesse. . . what are you guys doing here. . . how did you. . .?"

"Thank Jesse for not being able to keep his nose out of things!" Syrus piped up cheerfully.

The others groaned at his inappropriate pun.

"We'll explain later!" Jesse exclaimed. "For now… "

The bluenette's expression softened.

"Don't listen to a word she says, Saija." He said softly. "None of it's true. You know I-"

Jesse bit his lip as a small pinkish tinge came to his cheeks. Chazz spoke up instead.

"Jesse and Éire are just like brother and sister, you said it yourself! Now get up and finish this duel!" He said forcefully.

Saija frowned.

"But. . . Éire-"

"Will be just fine!" Tyranno piped up. "That woman is a fraud Sai! She was hired by Viper to defeat you, just like Éire's duel last night!"

"But the bracelet. . ?"

"Is a fake!" Jim replied. "Hers is a necklace around her neck!"

"All that stuff she did, and the way she looks, it's all just special effects and illusions!" Syrus added.

Saija looked back at her opponent in shock.

"Come on, Sai!" Jaden said encouragingly. "You can beat her! Get up and finish this!"

The so-called Vampira looked murderous, but in her eyes was a touch of fear.

Saija's eyes narrowed as a savage look took a hold of her face, her tears now having completely vanished.

"You stupid, heartless, bi-"

"Saija!"

This interruption came from Éire, whom was now untying Vampira's simple bindings, of which she had claimed only she could do. Saija's expression intensified and her expression really was purely murderous as she, with great effort, hoisted herself to onto her feet again.

"You better thank the stars when you wake up!" She snarled. "Because if it wasn't for these people, you'd have a lot more to worry about then a long nap!! Pray you never see me again! Guardian Beast, END THIS!"

The woman across Saija screamed blue murder as the great white tiger attacked her and her life points dropped to zero.

Saija felt the familiar zap from her bracelet and swayed a little on her feet as her opponent fell forward with a thud.

"Still the best… " She mumbled tiredly, falling forward.

"Saija!"

The last thing she remembered was two boys jumping forwards before the darkness finally claimed her.

* * *

The next time Saija opened her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by laughter and some strange, almost distant voices.

"Huh . . . now where am I?"

Several faces turned towards her and smiled big. These faces she knew.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Audrey said cheerfully. "Or well. . . Night now I guess!"

Saija blinked at her.

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"We're in Chazz's dorm." Aénor said with a laugh.

Saija looked around at the room, her eyes falling on the TV inside. So that's where the strange voices had come from.

"Why aren't I in that godforsaken hospital wing?" She asked a little groggily. "Not that I'm complaining." She quickly added and everyone laughed.

"We took ya there." Tyranno said with a grin. "But Ms. Fontaine said she wasn't in the mood for your spite and stubbornness so she fixed yer leg up and told us to make sure you got lots of rest. And that was it."

Everyone laughed at this and even Saija grinned. She could picture that.

"So, what's going on here?" She asked happily.

"Well, we were just finishin' watchin' a movie." Jesse said. "We decided we were all too pooped out to go to the theater, so we just decided to watch one here."

"Ah." the emerald eyed duelist said simply.

Saija looked around the room. It was obvious that Chazz had made a few 'minor' adjustments to his dorm; all of which included the TV and two small couches.

Jaden was stretched out on the lower bunk bed with his arms behind his head while Alexis sat at the foot of it. Above them Syrus and Aénor were snuggled together and on one of the couches sat Éire and Tyranno. Saija was sat on the final couch with Chazz on her left and Jesse on her right. Audrey and Jim were stretched out comfortably on the floor amid a pile of pillows.

"What movie is this anyway?"

No one answered so Chazz shrugged and spoke up.

"Dunno. Some action movie I found in one of my drawers."

"Ah." Saija said again.

She then sighed happily, stretched out on the couch and watched the movie. After what must have been near the end of the movie, Saija looked around at all her friends again. She grinned at the sight that met her eyes.

On the beds, Syrus and Aénor had snuggled impossibly close to each other and fallen asleep. Below them Jaden and Alexis had fallen asleep as well, Alexis laid out the opposite way Jaden was with their feet and legs together. Jim and Audrey and also fallen asleep and Audrey was snuggled into Jim's chest while his arm rested across her shoulders.

Best of all, in Saija's opinion, was Éire and Tyranno. Tyranno was stretched out on the couch with one arm dangling over the side of the couch while the other rested across Éire's back -- which was surprisingly accessible to him due to the fact that she was laid on his chest, her hands resting there as well as they both snoozed peacefully.

Saija turned back to the television with a wide grin, watching as Chazz got up to change the now-over movie. She had a feeling this last pair hadn't quite meant to fall asleep in the position they had and she laughed lightly to herself as she thought about the following morning when they discovered it for themselves. Thinking of them and the morning to come, Saija yawned widely.

"Tired?" came a familiar accented voice.

Saija looked to her right and smiled at Jesse.

"A little." She admitted. "Though I know I shouldn't be."

Jesse smiled at her as Chazz sat back down.

"Everyone had a big day, especially you. Why don't you stretch out and take another snooze?"

Saija looked over at Chazz and gave him a questioning look. He laughed and gave her a small nod, then patted his lap.

"Go for it." He said gently. "You need the rest."

Saija smiled but froze as an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her gently to a warm body. She looked up at Jesse with slightly wide eyes and the bluenette smiled at her through a slightly pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

"Sorry, just thought I'd try and help make you comfortable. . . why don't you move until you are?"

Saija blinked up at him and smiled after a moment. She lifted her legs off the ground, wincing as she felt the pain in her still-injured leg, and laid them in Chazz's lap, looking at him again to see if this was okay.

Chazz smiled again, for once not seeming jealous or angry at Jesse for his treatment of her, and placed his hands over Saija's legs, gently rubbing the injured one comfortingly. Saija smiled happily at him and laid down to rest her head in Jesse's lap, her arms wrapping around his waist as her eyes closed in content.

"Now I'm comfortable." She whispered softly.

Jesse's flush brightened and he looked over at Chazz. To his surprise, the dark-haired teen stared at him for a moment, then gave him a whisper of a smile. Jesse smiled back in relief and draped his arms around Saija, absently reaching up to stroke her raven and brilliantly-streaked locks.

"Night." He whispered softly, laying his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Night. . ." Chazz forced himself to reply.

Nevertheless, Saija didn't reply, for she'd already drifted off into a dreamless sleep…


	10. Chapter 10: A Night To Remember

**ETP: And we're back!**

**ASTW: With another amazing chapter! . . . The final chapter to be exact (sorrie, I know we promised at least two more, but. . . thangs chaaange ppl! ^_^ lol.)**

**ETP: Right. . . Hope you guys like this one! So keep those reviews coming and keep watching out for more from us!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than our OCs.**

* * *

Éire awoke to the sound of a strong and even heartbeat. Her teal eyes squinted open, adjusting to the darkness of the dorm, for it was the middle of the night. Whatever she was lying on was incredibly comfortable, yet rising and falling in time.

Leaning her head up somewhat, Éire's eyes widened at the sight of her lying on Tyranno's chest, his large hand pressed against the small of her back, but she blushed with a small goofy grin on her face. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and snuggled against the Dino Teen, drifting back to her dreams…

* * *

"What hit me?" Jaden groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep," snorted Jesse in teasing.

Everyone stirred shortly after noon. Some were stretching and trying to pop out the stiffness of their joints, others like Syrus and Aénor were trying to snuggle together and go back to sleep, and others were just trying to fight the blushes and shy looks they were exchanging at the realization of how they had slept together.

"Hey, did anybody else get a message on their PDA from Gecko?" Audrey inquired suddenly.

There were sounds of others hunting for their own PDAs and checking them. Jesse, Saija, Éire, Chazz, Alexis, Jim, and Aénor all nodded at once, while the others shook their heads.

"He's throwing a party?" Chazz rolled his eyes, "How much more pathetic can he get? And why does he even have the nerve to invite _me_, the Chazz, in the first place?"

Saija rolled her eyes, "Chazz, quit being such a baby."

"Says it's for Obelisks and pro-duelists." Éire read aloud, "It's tonight… mandatory… and you have to bring a date." She frowned at that part.

Jaden, who once again wasn't happy over the fact that Adrian purposefully did not invite him, crossed his eyes and sighed, "I say whatever to the entire thing."

"Yeah, I'm with Jay." Jesse frowned, "I don't wanna go there if the people I like can't be there."

"Same here," Tyranno muttered.

Éire and Saija's faces fell for a minute.

"Let's go see if there's any food left." Jaden then said to Jesse and Tyranno.

They watched as the three headed out the door, leaving the dorm in a silence.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "There goes my plan to ask Jaden. Guess I can ask one of my stalkers…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

Jim glanced at Audrey, "Wanna go with me, Sheila?"

"Yes!" Audrey exclaimed at once, before she blushed and said nonchalantly, "Sure thing, Jim."

Aénor giggled and huggled Syrus, who returned the hug eagerly. "You're coming with me, aren't you, Syrus?"

"Heck yeah!" Syrus said, before rubbing his nose against hers. "I can't let my cute little fairy go by herself, now can I?"

Alexis, Audrey, Jim, Saija, Chazz, and Éire sweatdropped. Saija then sighed deeply and then glanced at Chazz, feeling a slight sting over Jesse's words, for she was hoping he would ask her to go to the party. Chazz was looking over at her, with a slightly hopeful gleam in his dark eyes, and she blushed uncomfortably.

"Chazz… wanna go together as friends?"

Chazz nodded eagerly.

Saija turned to her roommate, "What about you, Éire? Dino Breath said he wasn't gonna go."

Éire was pouting and looking depressed over that fact. "Guess I can ask Aster… he doesn't bite and he knows I won't glomp him to death, mainly since I'm not like the other girls at this academy who want a piece of him."

"Saija, Audrey, Aénor, Éire… do you guys have any formal dresses?" Alexis then inquired.

"No, why?" Saija replied at once.

Alexis smirked and then said, "Jazz and Mindy are gonna have a blast then. We have a lot in our closet that haven't been used. You can borrow a dress if you girls need to."

"Really, Lex? Thanks!" Aénor exclaimed at once.

"Well… let's get ready for our demise then." Saija sighed, looking bored.

"How's your ankle?" Éire then asked, "Will you be able to dance with it like that?"

Saija frowned and then said, "Doubt it, but it doesn't matter. I don't think I would've danced anyway…"

The redhead moved to help Saija walk, and the girls started to head out of the dorm and to head to the Obelisk dorm.

"Oh, by the way, you two may need to find something nice to wear." Alexis teased, looking over at Syrus and Jim, who sprouted blushes and looked awkward.

Chazz sighed and grabbed their arms, "Follow me…"

* * *

"You okay there, Hassleberry?" Jesse asked.

Tyranno sighed, "I'm feelin' uneasy, fellas. I dunno how much longer I can go without tellin' Éire how I feel."

Jesse chuckled and said, "Then maybe you should just come out and say how yer feelin', buddy!"

Jaden nodded in agreement, "Seriously. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Éire likes you."

The Dino Teen blushed and looked down, "She's just so darn cute! I get so nervous 'round her and… and… I dunno what to say! I'll probably say somethin' stupid like she's as cute as my Babycerasaurus!!"

"Uh…" Jesse sweatdropped, having no doubt that Tyranno _would _say something like that. "Look, Hassleberry, I know Éire better than anyone else… if you want me to help ya out then just ask…"

Tyranno grabbed his hands, "You'd help me?! You're not gonna hurt me for likin' her?!"

Jesse blinked rapidly, "Uh, yeah."

"THANK YOU OH HOLY GEM LORD!!"

"HASSLEBERRY, YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT NOW! LEGGO OF ME!"

Jaden merely sweatdropped.

* * *

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Aénor giggled.

Audrey nodded and blushed, "A night with Jim… I can't wait."

"Aw, somebody's fancying Indiana Jones." her best friend teased.

"At least I'm not with the midget," Audrey snorted.

Saija and Éire sighed as the two friends continued to pick on each other. Since Saija was still on her crutches, the Celt was carrying both of the dresses they had borrowed from Alexis in protective black bags.

"We're gonna go get ready. See you at the party." Saija finally said, unable to handle anymore of Éire's cousin.

"Okay! Bye!"

Audrey and Aénor continued to their dorm down the corridor, chatting eagerly about the party, and Éire released a mushroom breath of relief. They headed into their own dorm, where Éire laid out their dresses on their beds, and Saija headed for the bathroom to take a bath.

"I'll be out in about a half-an-hour." Saija informed her.

"Okay. I'll be here to help you get ready." Éire replied at once.

Smiling at her friend's helpful attitude, Saija then disappeared into the bathroom. Once the door was shut and the sound of the bath being drawn reached Éire's ears, she quickly took off out of the dorm, hunting down Jesse. She surprisingly found him in his dorm, which was rather unusual for the bluenette. He was holding up a navy blue blazer along with a pair of dress pants to his reflection, making a face.

"Jess, what in the name of cute things are you doing?" Éire teased. "I thought you were skippin' out on the party?"

Jesse blushed and dropped the blazer and pants to the floor, "I-I am!"

Éire closed to door behind her and walked forward, "If you're reconsidering… go for it."

"I-I… was sorta thinkin' about askin' Saija…"

His emerald eyes flickered in concern as he saw Éire look sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Jess… I dunno how to tell ya this… but Saija…" She sighed and hung her head, avoiding his innocent gaze. "Jess… she's going with Chazz…"

"S-She is?" Jesse blinked, fighting the hurt.

Éire nodded sadly, "She thought… you weren't gonna go. And she really wanted you to ask her… but since you weren't gonna go… she ended up asking Chazz."

Jesse crossed his arm and rubbed the other one, "Oh…"

Silence filled the dorm between the two best friends before Éire bit her lower lip, her heart pounding unpleasantly in her chest.

"_Oh I cannot believe I'm about to do this…_"

"Jess, what if… you went with me?"

Jesse blinked and jerked his head up, "What?"

"We could go together… as friends… and while there I could distract Chazz and you could spend time with Saija. I'll be the diversion, and you'll get the girl for the night."

"I thought you were going to ask Aster or someone to go with you…"

She shook her head, "Honestly, I'd rather go with someone I trust than with someone I don't know… and since Ty isn't going…" Teal eyes filled with dejection at the thought.

His lips formed a smile, "I'll go with you."

"Really? Thanks, Jess." Éire smiled, "I feel so much better now that I have a date that I _won't_ feel awkward with."

"You're welcome… Thanks for willing to be the distraction."

"No prob. Least I can do for my BFF."

Éire crossed the room and knelt down, picking up the fallen blazer and pants, before she held them up.

"Now I have some time to help you get ready."

"W-What?" Jesse sprouted a blush at that.

"Jess… keep in mind I have a brother… who doesn't care if I'm in the room when he streaks across it." Éire reminded him.

Jesse face-palmed, "You are gonna be the death of me one day, Éire…"

She grinned and hugged him around his waist, "I know, but that's why you love me. Now take off that vest."

Jesse sighed and shrugged off the vest, before Éire helped put on the blazer over his normal white shirt. She smiled as she flattened down the collar, looking up at his blushing face, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Quit acting so embarrassed, you look great. Now strip and put these on." She thrust the dress pants in his arms and turned around, shuffling through his cologne and aftershave while Jesse awkwardly exchanged his pants. "Do you have any dance shoes?"

"I might have a pair of loafers somewhere in my closet…" Jesse muttered as he tucked in his shirt.

Éire headed for the closet and disappeared inside of it. Jesse sweatdropped as the sound of various objects falling and thudding reached his ears. Éire emerged a few minutes later holding his loafers in one hand, and her other trying to smooth down her now-messy hair.

"You need to learn organization." She grumbled before throwing them at his head.

Jesse evaded them and they hit the wall behind him. He slipped them on and turned to look at her a few moments later. Éire tapped her finger to her lip as she examined him.

"Aw, you look so cute!" She gushed, teasing him.

Jesse blushed and glared at her, "Quit."

"Fine… after this!"

Éire pulled out her PDA and snapped a picture of him with the camera function. Jesse lunged for her and got her in a headlock, tickling her, and she shrieked for him to stop. He finally did after she nearly wet herself.

"Go on, get outta here." Jesse ordered, pushing her toward the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'." Éire paused and then said, "Hey, it's probably a good idea to keep us going a secret. I don't want any complications with Ty."

"Yeah, sure thing. No one will know until they see us at the party." Jesse smiled. "Go on and go doll yourself up."

Rolling her eyes, Éire left the dorm, unknowingly leaving Jesse a nervous wreck as he tried to picture what Saija would look like at the party…

* * *

"Welcome, and thank you all for coming!" Adrian said brightly.

"Who's the girl standin' with him?" Audrey whispered.

"That's Echo. She's his childhood friend." Aénor replied.

Echo was dressed in an elegant strapless black gown that fell to her knees in pleats and she was holding onto Adrian's arm. He was dressed in a maroon tux and smiling out at his guests. The two girls then turned to their dates, who were both wearing black blazers with black dress pants. Jim had on a pale orange dress shirt underneath and Syrus had on a yellow one.

Audrey had worn her hair down and had put the dark blond strands in tiny ringlets. She was wearing a floor-length, deep blue gown that sparkled like the night, had an empire waist, and a bikini-like top that tied around her neck. The moment Jim had seen her he had just blushed and stared, something that had never happened before.

Aénor had pulled her caramel brown hair into a side-ponytail with a white flowered hairpiece. She was wearing a v-neck white dress with black Oriental floral print that fell just below her knees and was layered, along with black Chinese slippers. Syrus had stammered and blushed, nearly fainting when she had appeared before him.

"Wonder where Éire is…" Aénor then said, looking around for her Celtic cousin.

"I'm more curious as to who her date is." Audrey confessed.

"Hey girls!"

The two turned and were shocked to see Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis. However, it wasn't the girls that shocked them. It was there dates!

Jasmine was wearing a halter-topped orange number with frills at the end, along with orange heels. She was with none other than Aster Phoenix, who was looking slightly uncomfortably and even a little scared. Mindy was wearing a hot pink short dress that was strapless and barely came to mid-thigh, and both were wearing a lot of make-up. Her date was surprisingly Axel Brodie, who looked like he wanted to shoot himself in the foot.

Standing beside Alexis looking completely around in awe was none other than Jaden! He wore a red dress shirt, black dress pants, and had a loose black tie on. Alexis was wearing a snow-white dress that sparkled like snow in the light that fell to her knees in layers, and was spaghetti-strapped. Her hair was worn in half-ponytail as well, and she had a white choker necklace on.

"J-Jay? What are you doin' here?" Syrus stammered out in surprise, gawking at the Slifer.

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to get back at Adrian for not inviting me, so I asked Lex if I could come with her. She said yeah, since she kept being asked by all these weird guys that creeped her out."

Alexis smiled as Audrey and Aénor exchanged a smirk.

"Glad to see you're here." Aénor replied. "Have you seen Éire or Saija?"

Alexis shook her head and frowned, "Does anyone even know who Éire's going with?"

"Nope." Audrey frowned. "You don't think she's not coming…"

"No! My cousin must be here!" Aénor exclaimed at once.

"B-Blair! S-Slow down!"

The familiar French accent and voice of Marcel caused them to turn and see Blair excitedly bounding over to them. Her hair was pulled into two buns on the side of her head, and she was wearing an Oriental red dress that had a circle cut out right over her cleavage and was slit up to mid-thigh, with black dragon imprint on it. Marcel was wearing a 17th-centuary red and white French costume that seemed appropriate on him.

"Aw, you two look cute!" Audrey gushed.

Blair blushed prettily, "Thanks, so do all of you. I wish I was as pretty as you guys."

Marcel blushed and replied, "B-But Blair… you are the most prettiest girl here."

"AW!" Jasmine, Mindy, Audrey, and Aénor all gushed. "HE IS SO CUTE!"

Blair blushed as Marcel bowed and held his hand out, "Will you dance with me, Blair?"

She took his hand, "Yes…"

They went out onto the dance floor, dancing to the orchestra playing. Aster and Axel were soon dragged after the two younger ones by their dates.

"Um… Audrey… wanna dance?" Jim asked, coughing slightly.

Audrey nodded at once, and they stepped out among the dancers as well. Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Aénor all continued to look for Saija and Éire though.

"Found Saija," Alexis said abruptly.

They turned and saw Chazz and Saija approaching, Saija no longer on crutches, though she was walking funny. Chazz was dressed in a nice black suit and had a hand on Saija's waist and arm, helping keep her steady.

"Where's your crutches?" Syrus inquired.

Saija lifted the hem of her dress, "Walking cast. Ms. Fontaine gave me one."

"Saija, you look gorgeous!" a familiar voice giggled. "Then again, I was the one who helped dress you, wasn't I?"

They turned and finally saw Éire, but what surprised them all was the person with her. Jesse was beside her, his hand on the small of her back as they approached. Her scarlet locks were worn down, with random small braids throughout it and all clipped with white flower clips at the ends. Her floor-length green gown was an array of greens, blending together prettily, and there was only one strap at the top. The top itself was gauze-like and a white flower design covered across her bosom. Her lips were a frosty pale pink shade.

Saija couldn't stop gazing at Jesse, and he couldn't stop gazing at her. His navy blazer and pants seemed to bring out the teal-shade of his hair, along with his eyes. He looked so handsome she couldn't help but blush.

Jesse was just as entranced, staring at her as if she was an angel from heaven. Her strapless midnight black dress fell to her ankles, and there random small and distinct red bows on it. Around her neck was a black choker necklace with red lace trimming it, and she had black hoop earrings in her ears. Her hair was worn in a ponytail on op of her head, with it parted and cascading around her face, and her bangs were parted at the side. Her lips were devil red and lined with a slightly darker crimson.

"Jess/Jay what are you doin' here?!" Jaden and Jesse exclaimed simultaneously a moment later.

"You first," Jaden said, looking at Éire in confusion.

"Éire needed a date…" Jesse finally said. "What about you?"

"Payback against Gecko… and I saved Lex from having to go with a creep."

Alexis touched his arm and smiled, "Thank you, again."

Éire felt awkward the moment Saija's emerald eyes locked on her, confused and slightly hurt. Alexis and Aénor finally managed to get Jaden and Syrus to dance with them, pulling them out onto the dance floor just as the lights dimmed. Chazz was looking between Saija, Jesse, and Éire with a slightly confused expression until finally a question mark appeared above his head.

"I'm thirsty; can you get me a drink, Jess?" Éire finally said, her face feeling hot.

"Uh… yeah… sure thing, Éire…" Jesse said, finally tearing his eyes away from Saija.

"M-Me too…" Saija croaked. "Chazz?"

Chazz nodded and followed Jesse toward the refreshment table, which was across the room. Saija then turned a slightly cold and scary glare on Éire who squeaked and held her hands up.

"I swear I'm trying to get you two together!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going with Jesse?" Saija demanded. "I'm more hurt over the fact you didn't tell me!"

Éire sighed and said, "Because I'm trying to help… and I needed a date since Tyranno…" She trailed off, her lower lip quivering.

Saija blinked and limped forward, lifting her chin. "I'm sorry… you're the one whose hurting right now. I'm so sorry Dino Breath is being a jerk."

Éire fought her tears, "It's okay. I'm more concerned about helping you anyway."

"Éire…"

"No, Saija, it's okay. Promise." She glanced behind the barely taller girl, "Okay, they're coming back. I'm gonna ask Chazz to dance and that'll give you a chance with Jess."

"O-Okay…" Saija blushed, looking nervous.

Éire smiled and replied, "Good luck."

Saija nodded, "You too…"

"Here you go," Jesse and Chazz both said, returning with a cup of punch each.

"Thanks!" Éire replied, before draining the cup, and pitching it in the trashcan a few feet away and not even giving them a chance to say or do anything else. "Chazz, come dance with me!"

Before the spiky-boy could respond, Éire snatched Chazz's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, leaving Jesse and Saija alone. Jesse cleared his throat somewhat, trying to find the words, but none came. Just then a slow song began to play from the stereo system instead of the orchestra.

_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide. Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next…_

"Saija… can I have this dance?" Jesse whispered.

Saija blushed and turned to face him. He took her hand, placing the other on her waist, and her free hand gripped his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance?_

They moved slowly and tenderly, lost in each others emerald gazes, and smiling at one another as they listened to the heartfelt words.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall you know I'll catch you threw it all. And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart). 'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are._

They glanced over and saw Jim suddenly lean down and capture Audrey's lips in a kiss, resulting in Aénor to gush and glomp Syrus in response. Saija laughed and closed her eyes, the sound melodic and beautiful to Jesse's ears.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)… Can I have this dance?_

Jesse stole a quick glance over at Éire, who was now standing at the side with Chazz, both of them smiling and watching them proudly, the happiness for a best friend in their eyes. Jesse smiled even more as he looked down at Saija's face, seeing it glow, and he felt his heart skip several beats as she looked up at him from under her dark lashes.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide, 'cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be._

"Saija?"

"Yes, Jesse?"

Jesse hesitated for a moment, before he began to lean down. She blushed faintly but closed her eyes as she leaned up as well. Suddenly Jesse's lips were pressing against hers, brushing against them softly and tenderly in ways she could've only imagined before.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you) It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do) and with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance…?_

_Can I have this dance…?_

Jesse pulled back and opened his eyes slowly. "I really like you, Saija… in fact… I think… no I'm sure that…" He took a deep breath and said confidentially, "That I love you, Saija."

"Jesse…" Saija cupped his face and then replied softly, "I… love you, too…"

He pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder, and his hand pressing at the nape of her neck, them swaying with the music…

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Chazz…" Éire said as they watched Jesse and Saija. "You did the right thing, letting her go…"

"I realized that I was happier when she was happy… and Jesse makes her happy." Chazz replied.

They were quiet for a moment. Éire stared at the floor, her hands folded in front of her, and Chazz could tell something was bothering her.

"Look… I'm sure that Hassleberry feels the same way… and that you'll get your same happily ever after…" Chazz then muttered to himself, "Though I can't see how being with a Dino Dork is considered a happily ever after…"

Éire glanced up at him with her teal orbs. He sighed and then said.

"What I'm trying to say is… just don't give up."

"Thanks, Chazz." Éire giggled, "You are a nice guy."

Chazz blushed and said, "That is a lie."

She playfully pushed him, "Keep telling yourself that then."

Chazz rubbed his arm and looked down awkwardly, "So… wanna dance?"

"Sure…"

She took his hand and they stepped out onto the dance floor. They danced for a few moments, before suddenly Chazz's lips formed a small smile, one that Éire blinked at in bewilderment.

"Giving up yet?" Chazz asked abruptly.

Éire shook her head, "Why –"

Suddenly Chazz twirled her and let go of her hand, and then a larger hand clasped around it. Éire blushed as she was suddenly dancing with a vaguely familiar face.

"T-Ty…?"

Tyranno smiled down at her goofily, "Hey, there."

Éire couldn't believe her eyes. Tyranno really was dancing with her. His hair was out of their cornrows and hung around his face as straight as curtains. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned, untucked, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A loose green tie hung around his neck, and he was wearing a pair of black pants and surprisingly no army boots, in their place a pair of normal black dress shoes.

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just incase there's just one left… 'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you, and I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long… I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

"What are you doing here?" Éire couldn't help but choke out.

Tyranno pulled her closer and sang along with the song.

"_On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance, 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold you hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything, but I won't give up cause you know, you know, you know… I love you, and I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_"

Éire blushed hotly and whispered, "You… love me?"

Nodding, Tyranno continued to dance with her and sing.

"_So far away (So far away). Been far away for far too long. So far away (So far away). Been far away for far too long, but you know, you know, you know… I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'cause I needed I need to hear you say 'I love you, and I loved you all along. And I forgive you, for being away for far too long'._"

Her lips formed a smile as he twirled her, holding her in his strong arms, and staring down at her with sincerity in his earth brown gaze.

_So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go. Keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go. (Keep breathing), Hold on to me, never let me go, (Keep breathing), Hold on to me, never let me go..._

"Ty?"

He blushed and stared down at her, "Yes ma'am?"

Éire wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down so that they were nose-to-nose. Tyranno's cheeks turned as red as Éire's hair the moment that she did.

"I love you…"

Her voice was a gentle whisper before she kissed him. Tyranno closed his eyes at once, kissing back immediately, and he wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up. Éire giggled as she pulled back, looking down at his goofily grinning handsome face, and she brushed her fingertips across his cheek before leaning down to kiss him again. Tyranno twirled her happily as they kissed, them choosing to ignore the several cheers and whoops they were receiving from their friends.

"Aw, get a room!" Saija shouted, giggling.

Éire pulled back, slipped off her shoe, and threw it at her roommate's head. "Same goes for you and Jess!"

The other couple blushed and avoided each others eyes at that comeback.

"Are we here to party or what?" Aénor then shouted. "Hit it, DJ!"

Suddenly BassHunter's "DotA" was blaring over the speakers, and several of the dancers pulled back to start dancing wildly. Even Jaden and Alexis were getting down. Dancing goofily and cutting loose, Jaden and Alexis, Audrey and Jim, Syrus and Aénor, Blair and Marcel, Chazz, Mindy and Axel, Jasmine and Aster, and Tyranno and Éire started to dance in a group around Jesse and Saija, laughing as they did so and becoming silhouettes in the technicolor lights.

"I hear you man!" Jaden and Syrus both exclaimed with the lyrics. "I feel you man!"

"Let's get it on!" Éire and Tyranno both shouted, before laughing.

Finally all of them threw their hands up and shouted at the end of the song, "Don't worry, be happy!"

Saija rolled her eyes, but was having just as much fun as the friends she had made. She looked over at Jesse, the man she loved, and then at Éire, the girl who had brought down her barriers in the first place, and smiled to herself. Because of them, she could finally be happy.

She finally knew that she belonged.

It was a night to remember…

Forever.


End file.
